Pushing me to the Top
by skittleAcullen
Summary: Stiles bites off more than he can chew when he Joins the pack and is assigned the task of maid, but he becomes much more than a dish washer as he helps Derek pick up the broken pieces of the pack. and he learnes about the missing pieces of his past. slow build Sterek
1. pack

"So what are you going to do?" Stiles tossed a foam football in the air and glanced at his best friend

Scott shrugged "I guess I've got to get over her, or at least try and I'll probably have to join Derek's pack until I can figure out what's going on in that section of my life"

Stiles nodded "I'll have to do the same with Lydia I guess" they were silent in their own separate sorrows until Scott spoke up

"I wish you were a werewolf"

Stiles looked at him in muted surprise

"It would be easier you know, but I know you don't want to be a wolf. I can tell by the way your heart is beating right now. I wish you were like…an official part of the pack though."

"I don't see why I can't be" they both looked at each other before they took off running right out of Stiles room and down the stairs. They were tripping over each other as they both fought to be the one who opened the door. They ran outside and Stiles made a quick U- turn to grab his keys off the counter and lock his front door properly, Scott was already in shotgun and he was almost vibrating with anxiety and excitement. They arrived at the Hale house in about fifteen minutes, mostly because Stiles broke the speed limit all the way there. Scott and Stiles looked at each other, nether one attempting to try and get out of the car.

"What are we even going to ask?" Scott broke the silence first "do packs ever have humans?"

Stiles shrugged and threw open his door "Let's find out"

They walked to the front door and knocked twice, Derek opened the door with his typical brood right in place, it deepened into a scowl when he saw the boys.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to join your pack" Scott stepped forward

Derek just quirked an eyebrow and Stiles actually smiled, his thoughts running away with him. _'Derek I swear your eyebrows have a life of their own. And I bet you do it on purpose, you use them like those guys who signal airplanes, the slow annoyed climb of disbelief, the 'Scott You So Stupid' shoots towards the hairline. The 'Single Eyebrow Arch of Irony Cause You Don't Even Deserve Both of Them'_ Stiles snickered to himself which brought the attention of both the werewolves in the room.

"And what about Stiles, is he here to join the pack too?" Derek lip twitched which Stiles took as him smiling to himself like he had made a joke that no one else could understand and Stiles hated insiders.

"As a matter of fact yes"

Both of Derek's eyebrows shot towards his hairline now and Stiles couldn't hold in the chuckle that he had, Derek stepped aside to let them into the house.

"You want to join the pack? You?"

"Yes me" Stiles sounded indignant "Not as a werewolf if that's what you're thinking, not yet at least"

Scott's head snapped over to Stiles wide eyed, he had no idea Stiles had any intention of becoming a wolf, ever.

"But you know" Stiles gave a wide mouth smile and punched at Derek, not making actual contact. Derek watched his hand almost touch him then redirected his stare to Stiles "I want to be your token human!" Stiles sighed out "I know you wolves have them! And if you don't you need them"

"Either way" Scott cut in "If I join the pack Stiles joins with me"

Derek was thoughtful "Alright Scott fine you're in but with you" Derek nodded to Stiles "there is a minor...problem"

Stiles and Scott frowned

Derek leaned against the wall "I don't have any room in my pack for another lounger"

"That's Bull Derek! You spent the past few months trying to get a bigger pack!" Scott was upset. but Stiles understood

He rolled his lips inside his mouth and nodded slowly for a moment "You need a maid"

"That's the technical term yes" Derek crossed his arms and looked at him, the eye contact was tense. Derek wasn't backing down and Stiles obviously wanted to walk out and never look back, Scott was silent as he waited for his best friend to answer, he wanted Stiles to tell Derek to piss off but seeing as he had no other option it was obvious what he had to do, he sighed and backed down

"Show me to the sink"

Derek actually smiled for a fraction of a minute "I don't need you yet, I'm having the house renovated for Isaac, Erica, and Boyd." Derek's face wilted a bit as he said the last two names. He was the only one that knew what had happened to them, he was the only one that knew they ran into the alpha pack and ran back home to Derek with their tails between their legs and big puppy dog eyes of forgiveness.

Stiles stared at him "okay well what am I supposed to do until then?"

"Have fun" Derek shrugged "play nice with the pack and try not to piss Erica off. Start with Isaac" he suggested "He actually likes you"

Stiles sighed and nodded "Alrighty then, come on Scott; let's go make nice with the werewolves."

* * *

**3 weeks later**

Scott heard her before he saw her, it was a high pitch squeal laced with terror and delight that interrupted him lacing up his lacrosse stick, it's a good thing his window was open or Erica would have burst through it. She crash landed in a full out scorpion into his door

"Hey Scott" she said as she fought to make herself vertical

"Hey Erica should I be wolfing out or..?"  
"No I think were fine" they heard Derek howl in the distance "could I stay here for a few days actually, I think Derek's a bit sore about my last particle joke"

"Your last one"

She grinned "I wanted to add some life to the house, Isaac agreed with me! It was small stuff at first. Stiles' boxers in the freezer, fake blood in Boyd's pickle" Scott had to laugh there "and everyone was enjoying it but uh, we put baby powder in Derek's hair dryer"

Scott laughed harder than he had in days; he bent over and rested his head on his knee as his lacrosse stick fell to the ground. Erica stood there soaking in the bittersweet glory of it all "obviously he didn't take to it well and Isaac blamed me so I cut out of there. I'll go back in a few days if I find a place to stay" she sighed and sat on the ground "Can I stay here? I really don't want to have to go home and tell my parents I pissed off my alpha."

"I'd love to have the company of another wolf in my house but I really wouldn't"

She sighed "yeah I thought so, I'm going to break you one day Scott" she went to jump out the window but stopped for a moment "For someone who's supposed to be a part of the pack, you're really not"

She jumped out the window and left Scott to his thoughts

She slowly made her way back home but was stopped at the forest line; the entire pack was waiting there for her

"Hey Derek" she smiled softly pulling the puppy dog face when she saw there was still spots of white in his hair

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked

"To the house to clean up the baby powder?" she tried

"Oh no, no you're not. You will be spending a week away from the pack as punishment"

She went wide eyed and ran to Derek "No! I can't be away from you for that long! I've become attached! I need my packs warmth to survive!"

Derek rolled his eyes "You're being over dramatic, as it so happens so is the person you'll be spending the week with" Derek looked past Erica and she followed his stare to see Stiles pulling up in his jeep

"No!" she whisper yelled looking up at Derek "he smells like old pizza and sexual frustration!"

The pack laughed and Erica glared at Isaac and shut him up, the look said 'I will end you, I will chop you up and sauté you with tomatoes and broccoli' she bared her fangs "I will get you for this" he looked away and coughed "I hope blood comes out" she spun on her heels as she heard Stiles get out of his car

"Get back in the car Stiles" she said glaring at Isaac one last time before she spun around to face the now confused human "your taking me home" she walked past him to his car

"What?" he looked at her and turned to Derek "what? Derek! What is the bitchy werewolf queen talking about?" he chose to ignore the growl that came from the behind him.

"Oh I forgot to mention" Derek stepped forward "If you want to keep your place as the honorary human you're going to let Erica stay with you for a week" they stared at each other

"Right, Erica get in the car!" Stiles spun around to see her glaring at him, she was holding this month's addition of playboy; he looked around at everyone as he grasped for an explanation "I wanted a treat!"

"Well you should have bought yourself a damn snickers!" she threw the magazine back into the car and sat in the passenger seat. Stiles looked back to the pack to argue with Derek but the whole pack was gone. He sighed and walked back to his car trying not to stare at the pissed off werewolf sitting in the car with her arms crossed.

* * *

**So i did a version of this with an OC but my muse is a bastard and he just completely dropped that shit. personally i just think he was jealous anyway he has supplied me with a couple chapters of this and if you guys like it I shall continue. and yes in this story Erica and Boyd's parents know about the werewolf thing. I'll be explaining that later on if you all want me to continue this.**


	2. Showers

Things went fine for a while after they got to Stiles house, they hung out and watched TV, Erica cooked him some steak and potatoes to say sorry for her attitude and for ripping his Playboy. She even promised to buy him another if he wanted. Stiles was full and content and Derek even stopped by with a week's worth of her stuff, but he didn't let her see him because it was part of her punishment. Currently she was sitting next to Stiles on the couch playing her DS and pouting.

Stiles sighed

"you have got to cheer up kid"

"Were basically the same age" she didn't look up from her game

"What are you playing?" Stiles felt too full to move so he just leaned over to glance

"Pokémon black"

Stiles grinned "you a Pokémon fan?"

"No" she said rolling her eyes "I play it for ironic purposes."

Stiles grinned "why are you so mean to me?"

She stopped and closed the DS so she could concentrate on him "I'm not mean to you" she frowned "am I? I think I'm pretty civilized in comparison to when I was first turned."

"Don't get me wrong your nice when you put in extra effort but when you don't need to be you're cold and aloof, more so than usual. It's like Derek is rubbing off on you"

If her frown could have gotten any deeper than it would have "don't talk about Derek like that, he's nice. He's sweet and really caring. He lets me call him Daddy when no one else is around."

Stiles raised an eyebrow "you sure that's not just a kink?"

She clicked her tongue and Stiles took it back "listen I get that he's your alpha and all but I've never seen the sweet soft side of Derek, I was pretty sure he was rugged on all sides. Ruff and sweaty and…" he looked at Erica mid-sentence and saw the small smile on her face he closed his mouth for a moment "all I'm saying is I want us to be friends, I don't understand why you seem to hate me so much"

"Because you're not pack, you're not even a wolf" she looked down at him sadly "I don't know how to be nice to someone who's not pack, especially with our history"

He placed a hand on her knee "then start thinking of me as pack" he shook her knee and got off the couch, "I'm gonna hit the shower, think about what I said" he winked at her in a friendly way and jogged up the stairs leaving Erica to re-think her opinion on Stiles

Erica frowned as she listened to Stiles trot up the stairs. She honestly had no idea that she was being hostile towards him, ever since he had become a hypothetical part of the pack she had done her best to think of him as a wolf but she honestly couldn't. She only saw him as Stiles, the kid that broke her heart when she was normal. Somewhere along the line he had gone from the person that she had wanted to maim and kill to the Batman to her Cat woman. Erica got off the cough and grinned, 'Stiles wants to feel like pack?' She shed her clothes as she walked up the stairs "I'll make him feel like pack'

The run of hot water down his face put Stiles at ease and calmed his mind, he looked down at the floor and let the water rush over him. His shower was rather large because it doubled as a bathtub. He could ignore all the things that have gone wrong in the past few months and just concentrate on the smell of his soap and the rush of the water down his temple. He looked up as he heard the dull click of the bathroom door opening; he assumed it was Erica coming to use the toilet. He braced himself for the rush of cold water that was sure to follow; apparently this wasn't what Erica had in mind because she cracked the shower curtain and slipped in wearing her bra and panties.

"What are you doing" Stiles asked his high and afraid, he was trying to protect his pride and privacy by standing with his back to her

"You told me to treat you like pack" she said slipping off her underwear "this is how I treat pack, we shower together"

"Really?" He was trying his best to keep his eyes on hers but not that she took off her bra that was a lot harder

she nodded and grabbed the soap from Stiles frozen hand "bar soap?" She asked sniffing it "what are you a cave man"

He pulled a face "hey this is my shower, you don't like my soap bring your own" he plucked the bar back from her and tried his best to ignore her completely, she sighed.

"Do you at least have shampoo and conditioner?" She asked stepping closer to him in the shower; he nodded and leaned over to grab it off the low shower ledge. She pushed up against him so she could turn the shower head to her, but when he did that she brushed against his behind. His immediate reaction was obviously not to scream and fall forward hitting his head on the facet, it was to be manly and take advantage of the situation. But of course the universe hated him and his body took the first option. He landed on his hands and knees before he sat back on his haunches and rubbed at his head

"Oh God Stiles are you okay?" Erica was still standing behind him, she didn't want to risk touching him and having him freak out and hurt himself more but she couldn't help the giggles that escaped her mouth at his pain.  
He stood up slowly still rubbing his head softly as he turned to her "yeah I'm all good" he sighed and looked at her and even thought he was in an enclosed space with a naked female, an extremely hot and bold female, he didn't feel that much. Yeah Erica was attractive but he only felt the worry and amusement radiating off of her and in turn that kept his hormones in check, he could almost imagine her waging tail behind her as she looked at him.  
He actually laughed "I'm fine no need to worry" he smiled and the bar soap "lets wash up and get out of here."  
Afterwards when they were lying on the couch watching some corny Adam Sandler movie Erica realized something and grinned viciously

"That was sexual for you wasn't it?" She asked him

"What you mean the shower? Of course it was!" He laughed "well at first anyway after I hurt myself and started laughing the awkward sexual thing went away and I was fine. I'm assuming it wasn't sexual for you since you're asking"  
She shook her head "once I became a wolf all those sexual diversions got kicked up to high gear then after my first heat." She shrugged "It completely went away; Derek says that my sex drive just hasn't kicked in yet. They all have bets on who I'll jump first. Almost all the money is on Boyd" she snorted

"Who do you shower with at the house?" Stiles was genuinely curious

"Isaac" she smiled "he's like my best friend, we help each other out with a lot and we tell each other everything. I know almost everything there is to know about him and vice versa. I was really bummed about getting bitten after I realized it wasn't all sex and strength, but now I see that wolves aren't just a pack. Were family" she looked at Stiles with soft eyes "and even if you aren't a wolf I'd like to think of you as part of the pack."  
Stiles smiled "that's sounds great! Though if I remember correctly I'm kinda already part of the pack" he laughed "and you might have to fight Scott for me, I'm the main asset in his pack."

"What's the deal with Scott?" She asked suddenly "I know he's only ever dated Allison but has he ever...tried the other side?"

"You're asking me if my best friend is gay or if he's ever done gay things?" Stiles laughed "I'm not touching that one."

She sighed "it was worth a try a friend of mine wants to know" she laid on his lap and looked at the celling

"Isaac?" Stiles asked, she smiled and continued staring into the air

"Oh my God!"

"You can't tell anyone!" she laughed

Stiles laughed "I know, I know but Oh My God!"

"Sooo? Is it looking like my guy has a fighting chance"

"I'm pretty sure he has more of a chance with me than Scott"

"So you're the gay one?

"What, I didn't say that"

"It explains why you're so sassy"

"I'm not sassy I'm sarcastic!"

"Stiles the pillow biter"

"Erica please stop"

"If you were a gay stripper would you be Slippery Stilinski or something nerdy like R2 Do Me"

"Oh my god" Stiles actually had to laugh

"Sassy Gay Stiles!" She shouted and erupted into giggles

"Oh My God!" he threw his hands up "I'm not gay!"

"Whatever, I saw how you were when you were talking about Derek earlier. Your heart rate went through the roof" she teased

"That's cause he scares me" Stiles frowned, though it was more of a pout really

"And arouses you" Erica fixed him with a look

"He's like 6 feet of strong chiseled rugged wolf man, who doesn't he arouse?"

Erica twisted in his lap with laughter and he just sat there in silence "Okay, okay, 'm done" she looked at the clock "It's almost midnight Stiles"

"Yeah we should probably go to bed before my dad gets here" he sighed and Erica got up allowing him to stand up and stretch, she pulled on his pant leg

"Can I ask you a favor oh newest pack mate"

"Shoot" he looked down at her

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

He looked up at the celling for a moment then looked back down "Excuse me?"  
She blinked "Can I share your bed tonight Stiles, I bet you're really warm and soft little human" she giggled at him, really letting lose with her real self

"Is this another nonsexual wolfy thing?" she nodded and he sighed "Thought so, yeah let's go to bed" they made their way upstairs and they started getting dressed for bed, Stiles turned away to give her some privacy but she called him a second later, he turned around to see her standing there in Snow flake printed underwear and he just stared

"Isn't it cute!" she twisted her body "I can't believe Christmas is like in a few weeks!"

Stiles stared at her not saying a word, he looked to the celling then back down at her "Is that what you usually sleep in?" his voice was hoarse

"I usually sleep naked and with Isaac or Derek but I figured being naked would be a bit too much for you on the first night"

He made a noise that sounded that sounded like a laugh and a cough and nodded "Bit too much yeah"

She laughed and jumped into the bed curling inside herself "Good night Stiles" she mumbled already starting to fall asleep. He got into the bed and after a second of hesitation raped his arms around her, she made a happy sound and nuzzled into his neck "Thanks for being a part of my pack" Stiles didn't reply but he did rest his head on hers and smiled before he started to fall asleep.

"Well this is a new sight" A voice woke Stiles with a jolt and he looked up at the door to see his dad standing there with a slightly proud smile on his face, Stiles thought about the way he and Erica must have looked to anyone and immediately tried to correct his dad, he just cut him off

"Hey I understand, I'm never home, it gets lonely. I hope you were safe"

"Dad no! It's not what it looks like." He tried to explain but his voice woke Erica

"Stiles" she kept her eyes closed and nuzzled his neck with her nose "Thank you for last night, I had a great time with you. You like the best guy I've ever had in my life." Stiles' father looked at him with a nod of approval, Stiles waited for it to be over. "We did some stuff that I know you weren't comfortable with at first but you really opened up to it, especially in the shower. And it made me open up too." At this Stiles threw his head back in despair and his father smiled wide and gave him thumbs up. Erica nuzzled the area of neck that he exposed when he threw his head back "you deserve a treat, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Oh my God okay Erica wake up"

"No, your warm and I'm still tired" she squeezed herself closer to him and his father chuckled to himself before walking away. Stiles sighed and detangled himself from her and started to put his pants on "Meet me downstairs when you wake up" she grumbled about something smelling good and he sighed and walked downstairs not bothering with a shirt. Half an hour later his father had left after smiling and laughing at Stiles while he made his coffee and Erica still wasn't awake yet. A knock at the door woke Stiles up from the trance he had been put under by the television and forced him to get up. At the door was none other than Derek and Stiles did his best not to look scared.

"Morning scrawny" Derek smirked referring to Stile's bare chest, Stiles was about to make a comment back when Erica literally came rolling down the stairs.

"Stilesssssss" she hissed "I found some really funky green stuff under your bed but it smelled really good so I ate it" she laughed then stopped gasping "Oh my god my whole throat is vibrating!" Stiles looked back at Derek and was met with an icy glare

"Stiles what is that? I know you don't have Marijuana under your bed"

"Of course not" Stiles protested "Deaton did give me some marijuana like wolfs bane. Like the wolfs bane from Lydia's party that got everyone drunk"

"sing with me, sing for the years!" Erica sang from her place on the floor "sing for the laughter and sing for the tears, sing with me, if it's just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away " she laughed then finally noticed Derek at the door

"Oh! Hey Derek! Sing with me!" She laughed and rolled onto her stomach "dream on, dream on, dream on, dream yourself a dream come true!" Stiles peaked at Derek again to see that the glare had intensified. This would be an example of the universe royally fucking him over.

* * *

**Whoop! hope you guys enjoyed. uh...nect upd8..maybe...monday? i have the idea 4 the chapter but only like...200 words for it..if that many. love you guys! night!**


	3. Brownies and anger

"I can't believe you" Derek growled at Stiles as he helped Erica off the floor

Stiles made a noise as he pointed Derek to the couch

"I can't believe it's not butter" She giggled and Derek glared at Stiles again as he threw her on the couch, she laughed again "omg that just made my whole body vibrate"

"Derek I did not mean for this to happen," Stiles ran his hand threw his short hair "I didn't know she'd even find it, let alone eat it"

"What are you even doing with weed Stiles? You're the damn sheriff's son"

"I already told you it isn't weed Derek" Stiles was exasperated "She just so happened to find the marijuana like substance under my bed, inside a water bottle, raped in plastic."

"Oh my God" They both looked at each other then looked down at Erica "Derek guess what?"

"What Erica?"

"I met Stiles' little friend last night" she laughed "or rather his not so little friend" she wiggled her eyebrows before laughing so hard she fell off the couch. Derek's eyebrows sky rocket off his face as he turned to look at the red faced Stiles

"What?"

Stiles was doing a startling good impression of a fish as he gasped for words "We took a pack shower last night and…" Stiles didn't even know how to finish the sentence

"Pack showers!" Erica yelled happily from the floor "Yay!" she slowly climbed to her feet and swatted off Derek when he tried to help her up "I'm a grown independent werewolf who don't need no man"

Stiles couldn't help the snort that escaped his body; his snort started a down word spiral of giggles from Erica, and Stiles joined in not too soon after.

"Shut up" Derek snapped, if he had to listen to the two of them giggle anymore he was going to start twitching.

"don't be such a sour wolf" Stiles complained looking at Erica who was trying her best to rock on her heels without falling "If you can't beat em join em as they say"

Derek's eyes widened as Stiles brought a dime bag of 'weed like wolfs bane' out of his pocket and a lighter out of the other pocket

"I've got a really ghetto highlighter bowl, or we could just use an apple."

"You can smoke out of an apple?" Erica asked from her spot on the couch "I want to try"

"No" Derek wasn't adverse to marijuana mind you; he just thought that Erica was high enough and Stiles was a menace while sober, God save him if he was high.

"She wants to try Derek" Stiles said "and I think you want to try too" he put a finger on Derek's chest and quickly removed it when he was met with Derek's glare, he maintained eye contact "one hit won't kill us"

Derek sighed and disappeared into the kitchen coming back with a round green apple in his hands, he gave Stiles a stern look "one hit'"

But as we all know one hit is never just one hit, maybe the first hit didn't light properly, maybe the second hit didn't let enough smoke in, maybe the third hit was just right, and maybe the fourth hit just felt too good.

"Holy shit dude!" Stiles exclaimed looking at the clock "It's like 2"

"No way man" Derek smiled

"We've been smoking for like three hours" Stiles gave a small laugh the high version of 'hehehe'

"How the fuck are we gonna get rid of the apple before your dad comes home?" Derek laughed

"Got that shit covered" Erica said taking a big bite of the apple, the other two burst out into laughter

"I want a piece!" Stiles complained trying and failing to grab the apple from Erica

"Stiles no swiping!" she said before tossing the apple to him anyway "This is beautiful guys"

"We should get together and do this once a week" Derek agreed taking the apple from Stiles and taking a bite "we can do it here until the house is finished"

"Until then we can hotbox my bathroom and bedroom" Stiles giggled getting up "Let's go up to my room, at least if my dad comes home we won't be all high and shit on the living room floor"

"Grab the weed off the table" Derek told Erica as he finished the apple

"It's not weed Derek" Stiles put a high pitched emphasis on the word weed "its fancy wolfs bane"

"Yeah and I'm a fancy pile of leather in boots"

"You're a sexy pile of leather in rugged boots" Erica laughed as they walked up the stairs

"You think I'm sexy?" Derek grinned

"Blind people think you're sexy" Stiles rolled his bloodshot eyes as he entered his room and sat on the floor

"Are you included in that general category Stiles" Derek put emphasis on the S in his name

"Nope" Erica laughed dropping the weed onto the floor and plopping into Stiles' lap "Stiles is all for blonds with big boobs"

"I do like boobs" He nodded with his eyes closed

"He even got to touch them yesterday in the shower" Erica laughed hanging off Stiles and watching the way Derek's face morphed into a pout

"That's only because you coped a feel first" He laughed

"I had to!" she laughed out "You're much bigger than I expected"

Derek laughed "You thought he had a small dick?"

"Of course I did!" Erica exclaimed "didn't you?"

"Nope, I had faith in Stiles Jr"

"Dude you totally just implied that you've been thinking about my dick" Stiles laughed

Derek's face went blank for a minute "What?"

Stiles and Erica laughed and Derek was so gone he joined along in the laughter.

* * *

And so it happened that this became a tradition of sorts eventually the once a week thing became once a day everyday but no one really complained. They switched locations from the kitchen, to Stiles' jeep and a week later they took their first hit in Derek's bedroom, the first finished room so far in the Hale house. Erica stopped playing pranks on Derek and Isaac found a rabid squirrel in his shower two days ago. Jackson and Danny had started spending more time with the pack and even Scott played his part and stopped by, all was right with the world in the pack train station. Until Stiles decided to make brownies one fateful day, everyone loves a brownie that was common knowledge. So of course when Stiles sent out a mass text message saying there may or may not be brownies at the Stilinski house hold the pack made their way there in seconds. Stiles laughed as he answered the knock at the door and several curious werewolves walked into his kitchen, immediately they started sniffing everything and comment how the place 'reeked of Stiles'. He didn't know how to take that so he just assumed it was a compliment and left them to their sniffing as he went to take the brownies out of the oven. Stiles had expected the wide eyes of surprise and joy and the star struck exclamation of "You can bake?!" what he didn't expect was for Jackson to corner him when they were alone and hug him.

"Those were the most beautiful pastries to ever grace the face of the earth"

Stiles grinned and patted Jackson on the back "anytime bro, whenever you're feeling down I'll make you some"

And somehow it went from brownies to Stiles making them all chicken parmesan for dinner, where they once again praised him for the food. It was midday when the pack had first come home now it was nearly 9 and they were all taking up space in his kitchen and living room, it made him smile as he snuck upstairs for a few quite moments. He liked the way that the pack was united even if it was just for a moment he loved it, he knew though, that this peace wouldn't last. The only three people in the pack that could all coexist in the same dwelling without breaking out into a fight were him, Derek, and Erica. And that was greatly due to the fact that they had many new high memories together with their fancy wolfs bane.

"Hey Stiles?" Derek's voice had signified to Stiles that his few moments were over  
"What's up Big Daddy D?" Stiles grinned as he watched Derek's face contort at the nickname

"I just wanted to say thank you for today"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean" Derek look pained "I haven't been able to get the pack to…be together like this despite all my efforts and you did it with a batch of brownies."

Stiles shrugged "It's no problem" he didn't even mean for it to happen, he had meant to only sent the text to Erica Derek and Scott since he had them in his "Team Paranormal" contact list but he ended up clicking send to all and all the werewolves ended up at his doorstep. Even Lydia, who knew the beauty of the Stiles house of food, walked into the door flipping her hair into Stile's face. And Danny had followed behind her because apparently you can't have Jackson without Danny "I like having the pack all together like this anyway it's nice to have everyone together you know"

Derek nodded "Were almost like a family"

"Does that make us the parent's big daddy D?" Stiles teased

Derek was about to make an offhanded comment about it before he heard something crash then Lydia scream out "are you fucking kidding me?"

Stiles and Derek looked at each other before racing down the steps, they made it just in time to see Lydia and Erica standing on opposite couches having a screaming match, Danny was standing next to Lydia with his arms crossed. Stiles looked down to see Isaac and Jackson whom were currently fighting on the floor. Boyd and Scott were having a heated argument behind the couches and both had a death grip on the television remote. At once Stiles could feel anger boil up in his stomach as he watched this unfold in his house he looked to Derek

"Fix this!" he whisper shouted

"Stop!" Derek yelled walking over to them but no one seemed to hear him "You're acting like children and you all need to stop"

"Just let go of the damn remote" Scott's voice was even as he kept eye contact with Boyd but there was future violence promised in his tone.

"Right after you" Boyd said

Stiles shifted his gaze to the two werewolves on the floor Isaac was currently on top of Jackson and punching him in his jaw, Stiles didn't even flinch as Jackson reached up and punched Isaac in the face

"I will end you! Do you know who you're messing with? Ginger bitch" Erica sneered

"I am not ginger!" Lydia screamed, her face growing a shade of red that could only be summoned up with anger.

Danny scoffed at Erica "Bitch please don't think that trashy leather jacket and the claws will stop Lydia from dragging you by your greasy ass blond hair and beating the shit out of you."

"I don't even know why I'm talking to this trailer park trash" Lydia flipped her hair and Eric look about ready to pounce and all at once Stiles felt himself snap

He closed his eyes and looked at the ground "get the fuck out of my house" he whispered as he clutched his hands into fists, and all at once everything stopped.

"What?" Lydia sounded winded "what did you just say to us? To me? Did you just try to order-"

"Get the_** fuck**_ out of my house!" he yelled again "Now! Get the fuck out! Do you fucking hear me?" he was pissed to all hell, he was shaking like he had taken too much Adderall and his profanity filter was broke,n especially as everyone stood there looking at him in shook, he took a step forward looking like he was going to kill them "Are you mother fuckers deaf?" He hissed "leave"

"Stiles…" Scott said

"Shut up, I don't want to hear a damn thing that you have to say right now" He told Scott evenly unfisting his hands "you came into my house and started fighting? Screaming and hitting each other? You're all supposed to be pack" he fixed them all with a look that said he was clearly disappointed "So I want you all to leave and I don't want to see any of you until you're ready to apologize" he felt as if he was glowing and one by one they started to leave, all expressing various levels of embarrassment and guilt as they left. Stiles stood in place, his hands crossed over his chest as he watched them leave he didn't relax until Derek shut the door sending Stiles a curious look that obviously had some meaning behind it that Stiles was too upset to decipher. He was seething with anger but also with disappointment. He wasn't mad that they had been fighting in his house he was mad that they had been fighting period. As he walked up to his room he realized the he had felt at peace when the pack was getting along, he was calm and happy and he felt proud of them. Which was absurd because he was only the pack dishwasher still he couldn't help his feelings towards the wolves. Stiles got undressed and laid in his bed feeling like he was going to cry, he didn't know why but he knew that he was not going to feel better until the pack had apologized and gotten over whatever petty fights they had today.

The next morning Stiles sent out a text to Lydia, Jackson, Scott and Danny to meet him at his house ASAP, they were there in ten minutes flat and they all look guilty, even Lydia looked shamefaced. Scott tried to speak but Stiles cut him off with a twitch of his hand.

"I don't know what happened last night and I really don't care" he started "But I never want to see something like that happen again, especially in my house" his voice left no room for argument and he eased up as they all nodded at him and muttered apologies "Good" he smiled and clapped his hands together "Now who wants cookies?"

Sadly his talk with the other half of the pack didn't go as well

"It wasn't my fault that ginger bitch can't take a bit of beauty advice" Erica said leaning back onto Boyd whom also didn't look sorry, Isaac was the only one that looked repentant.

"She's not ginger Erica" Derek snapped his patience wearing thin, Isaac flinched at Derek's tone and Stiles filed that away as something to address later.

"Derek please" Stiles commented "You're tone"

"I'll talk to my pack however I please" Derek flashed his eyes at Stiles

"Watch out for the big bad alpha" Erica remarked

"You didn't have a problem calling him alpha when you were humping his leg a few weeks back" Isaac mumbled

"Say that again Isaac" Erica sounded sweet as honey "I don't speak faggot"

Isaac turned red and the room was filled with the sound of his claws unsheathing themselves from his hands

"Enough" Stiles said and all at once they were placated and looking at Stiles with muted looks of surprise 'If you are going to act pig headed and nasty towards each other then you have no place here" Stiles was firm

"You can't kick people out of my pack Stiles" Derek stood up

"I damn well can when I'm the only one acting like an adult!" he snapped at Derek feeling something glow inside him, Derek's eyebrows moved up but he said nothing. "You all have until the Hale house is finished to prove to me that you can behave as a pack" he looked at them all sternly "I don't know if you all remember but there is an Alpha Pack running around Beacon Hills and a pack divided and fighting will not be able to stand" and with that Stiles walked out of the train station and not once did he look back

* * *

**idk man my Muse was all like 'Make Stiles a BAMF and shit' and i couldn't resist, there is much in store for out little pack and little stilinski. there may or may not be an upd8 tomorrow, it all depends on wither i finishe it now or go to sleep since it's mignight...**

**I hope you all enjoyed it =) let me know how you guys like it and shit!**


	4. The Breaking Point

What upset Stiles the most was the fact that the fights basically came from nowhere. One minute they were sitting around watching whatever movie Stiles had deemed worthy for pack bonding time then all of a sudden they were all at each other's throats. It always ended in heart break and frustration for Stiles and anger and resentment for the pack, and it got worse when Allison and Scott got together making her a pack member. The pack found every reason to pick at each other and it was pissing Stiles off to no end because there wasn't a thing he could do about it. God knows he was trying, he was spending all his free time with Derek trying to help with the pack, and since school let out for summer a week ago that was a lot of time. He grew to enjoy Derek's company after a while and vice versa. Both boys realized that the other wasn't so bad and soon Derek and Stiles became partners in crime. Naturally Scott didn't take so well with his best friend getting so chummy with their alpha and it started a giant pack fight.

"You're not even a good alpha!" Scott exploded

"He's right" Lydia chimed in off handily

"Hell. Stilinski would make a better alpha than you" Jackson cut in "At least he feeds us"

"And he isn't living out of a train station" Danny pointed out

Derek tried to argue but the only words that came out was "Fine then why don't you make him you're alpha?"

And to Derek's horror they did just that. Jackson, Danny, Lydia, Scott and Allison all joined Stile's "pack" and started calling him alpha. He fit the role well even thought it was forced upon him, so well in fact that Derek began to resent him slightly because his group of 5 was more manageable than Derek's own group of three. Stiles stepped up as their Human alpha in all possible ways, going as far to house any of his wolves if something happened at home. He didn't necessarily want the role but they had always listened to him more than Derek anyway so he might as well take the job.

The boiling point came one day when both "packs" were together at the almost finished Hale house watching Peter Pan on the new television.

Erica snorted and looked at Isaac "you know any of those fairies?" She grinned "you may have slept with one"

Scott and Jackson laughed while Isaac looked like he was about to cry, Stiles felt bad for him. He'd probably been dealing with these jokes for a long time, that's why Stiles kept his sexuality to himself

"That is if you can even see with all that faggot blocking your eyes"

"What's blocking his eyes Erica?" Danny asked sweetly, the edge to his voice was so sharp it made Erica stiffen but as always she refused to back down.

"Faggot, I believe you know something about that yourself"

"Don't try that shit with me Erica" Danny was solid "you'll find yourself choking on wolfs bane faster than you can say 'blond bitch'"

"Stiles control your pack" Derek glared at Danny "he's threatening my pack member"

Stiles pulled a face before he decided to just concentrate on the movie

"Did you hear me Stiles?"

"His ears are probably blocked by all the faggot leaking out of Danny" Erica glared

"Are you having some sort of lesbian crisis?" Allison snapped "because if you say the word faggot one more time I'm going to puke"

"If I see your face one more time I'm going to puke" Boyd didn't care how childish he sounded he still wasn't over the fact that Allison had almost killed him and Erica a while back.

"Watch yourself Boyd" Scott snapped at him

"Or what McCall?" Boyd almost sneered "You'll send me love letters?"

Scott sat up and looked Boyd in the eye "I'll make sure to write one at your funeral"

Stiles sighed and pulled a piece of chocolate out of his pocket and tried in vain to ignore the packs.

"Would you stop fighting for five minutes?" Derek yelled at everyone but that only caused a bigger uproar

"I don't know who you're raising your voice at but I know it's not me" Lydia commented smiling at the television

"I'm talking to all of you"

"Well last time I checked you weren't our alpha" Scott said

"Oh and by the way, I was right Stilinski is a better alpha than you" Jackson smirked

Stiles was kind of upset that the only time Jackson could compliment him was when he was insulting Derek.

"He's not even a real alpha! He's just a human in way over his head"

"Rude" Stiles commented still not looking away from the television, he wasn't necessarily wrong but it was still mean to point out.

"Did you just insult my alpha?" Scott and Jackson got up and seconds later the entire room was standing up and growling at each other.

"Okay" Stiles stood up and walked in-between the two packs, he was so tired of the fighting, tired of screaming. He put his hands out between the two packs and looked at "Stop?" It was a question, a desperate and tired question, filled with disappointment and pain. One by one they all sat down, some with guilt and some with feigned attitude, but they all felt bad to some degree. The problem wasn't with Stiles it was with each other, every member of the pack, of each pack, had a soft spot for Stiles. He was loveable and even thought he could be annoying they needed him.  
Stiles smiled at everyone "Thank you"

And in that moment I swear they were infinite.

Maybe it was because everything was too perfect, of because of the corny ass quote that was just used. But a howl could be heard in the distance, Derek and Stiles both took off running through the front door. Derek was ready to do this on his own but Stiles yelled back for his pack to follow him and they did just that.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled out as they ran "find the alphas!" Scott ran ahead on all fours, his noise to the ground and a minute later they heard him howl, then they heard him whimper.

"Scott!" Allison screamed and they all picked up speed, even Jackson looked worried as he ran.

"It's the werewolf's whore" A voice laughed through the woods and everyone stopped. Scott was lying on the floor of the forest trying to pull out the branch that the Alpha had impaled into his side.

"And who are you?" Stiles said calmly "only a mad man talks to air"

A woman walked out of the woods "well I wouldn't want you to feel mad in your last seconds" she smiled. She was tall, thin, and blond, and of course her eyes burned red. "They call me Kali, after the God of War. You must be the human alpha"

Stiles smiled at her "you've heard of me?"

"Of course I have, you're the peace bringer, the lover of strangers, the wander, the forgotten, the purple eyed one" she smiled "I've heard much about you, let's see if the rumors of your loyalty and love are true." Kali made a B line for Lydia whom was without weapon on werewolf powers; she screamed and stumbled backwards

"Stiles!" She sounded weak and at that moment she didn't care because Kali was running towards her and dodging all of Alison arrows. Kali jumped up and landed on Jacksons arm when he tried to tackle her, the snap of his arm made Danny charge her but she just deflected him to the ground. Kali only stopped when something hit her temple, she screamed and fell down to one knee as her body tried and failed to push out the bullet. Everyone looked to Stiles with wide eyes and Lydia let a few tears escape with how grateful she was, even Derek eyed the gun in Stile's hand with caution.

"What is this?" Kali screamed as her body refused to heal

"Did you know when you coat a bullet with wolfs bane and fill it with mountain ash it makes it impossible for any werewolf to heal" he was conversational as he made his way to help Lydia off of the ground "you've got about 24 hours before you die." Kali screamed and ran towards Stiles, Derek ran forward and took out her legs, she fell forward in front of Stiles and he aimed down at her head "Or 24 seconds" he pulled the trigger twice and just like that it was over. "Leave her here" Stiles said not looking from the body "let the rest of the pack know that this is what waiting for them if they mess with my pack" and with that Stiles looked up to the startled faced of his pack and Derek, nodded his head towards the house and walked away with Lydia attached to his side.

Stiles could feel his anger build up with every step he took towards the house, it was so palpable that the only sound to be heard in the large forest was the crunching of the forest floor as they walked along. Everyone's eyes were darting from Stiles to each other because they were truly and utterly scared, they had just watched their alpha kill a werewolf without batting an eye and it happened so fast it was hard to remember. And as Stiles walked into the Hale house and gently placed Lydia on the couch their fear grew as he turned towards Derek's pack.

"You're all still alive I see" Isaac laughed "who had the gun? We heard the shots and Lydia's scream from here"

"Where the hell were all of you?" his voice was calm but the anger brewing underneath was enough that it removed the goofy grin that Isaac had on his face

Ever the bitch Erica stepped up "in the house" she rolled his eyes

"You were in the house while your alpha was out there fighting? While we were out there fighting and possibly dying to keep you safe, do you remember what they did to you or did the memories wash away with the blood?" He took a dangerous step towards Erica and Isaac stepped in the way

"Calm down it's not that big a deal"

At Isaac's words Stiles felt something snap and glow inside of him and he grabbed Isaac's shirt collar and brought the taller boy to his height.

"Listen here you little shit" he spit the words at him "My friends could have been killed, Lydia could have been killed so it was definitely that big a deal" he let go of Isaac with a push and from somewhere in the room a growl emanated, it took him a second to realize it was coming from him. He composed himself for a second and realized that Isaac, Boyd, and Erica were all looking at him in muted fear.

"What?" he snapped looking around the room "what are you all staring at?" And no one in the room knew how to tell him that his eyes were glowing a deep and dangerous purple.

* * *

So no one did and Stiles went back to being his packs alpha and no one ever asked him about his eyes. And one by one everything fell apart and right into place. The Alphas attacked again and again and each time Stiles added more blood to his hands, but only when his friends were in danger. Never once did he shoot before it was necessary he even let two of the Alphas run when he said he would leave town, and just like that the problem of the Alpha pack was gone.

One day after wards when he was in his room all alone he broke down, he sat on his floor and screamed and thrashed around. There were six members of the alpha pack and he had killed four of them, he was personally responsible for four deaths, he was personally responsible for the lives of his pack, his friends, and no one seemed to care but him. 'I can feel them forgetting me' he thought as he held his head in his hands and cried 'they take me for granted and don't care about me' all Stiles did was care about his pack, protect his pack, but he wasn't an alpha. He was just a kid in way over his head, and as he felt strong arms raped around him he didn't hesitate to fall into them. He clutched onto the warm body and cried himself horse, and when he was done he looked up to see the face of Derek Hale holding him close.

"They do care about you" He whispered to him kissing Stiles' forehead "they just don't know how good they have it" he held him tighter "without you they'd be lost, I'D be lost okay" Stiles nodded and just sat there in Derek's hold for a few minutes before he got up

"Thank you Derek" Stiles smiled at him "but we still have to find a way to make everyone get along"

"That's something you're going to have to do on your own" Derek coughed "I'm not good at friendship things

"And that's the problem!" Stiles snapped at him "that's the reason most of your pack left you Derek, that's why I had to step up as an alpha!"

"But you're not an alpha"

"Tell that to the pack of Alphas that all seemed to know about me" he said sourly and at that Derek had nothing to say

"We need to find a way for them to all get along; you, Eric, and I get along fine!"

"That's because we all do drugs together" Derek snorted

Stiles eyes widened and Derek paled

"Stiles," Derek's voice had a warning in his voice "Stiles no!"

But Stiles was already sending out a text message and running down the stairs, Derek sighed and decided that when this was all over and Stiles discovered his true role in the pack he was going to beat the shit out of him.

* * *

**Heller geys! so you're in luck, i updated today and I'll probably update tomorrow because I'm 16 and i have no plans ._.**  
**A lot of different dynamics are going to come into this story and most of the chapters won't be this sad or serious but i had to hash out just how bad things were between the pack. yes Isaac is openly gay here and he didn't come out until sometime after chapter two and yes Stiles is starting to question his own sexuality. and for the brake down i feel like Stiles has these often but no one notices, read my story "Pretending" if your interested in that sort of thing. Surprisingly someone actually guessed that I was going to split the pack in two! I am so proud of my perceptive fans! **

**Hasta la pasta!~ **


	5. Lopsey

The pack quickly came over when Stiles' text mentioned brownies and they all ignored Derek's scowl because he's usually upset anyway. They all ate the brownies and got high, Isaac and Danny made out. Scott and Alison had sex on the couch, Jackson and Lydia did it on the floor and Derek and Stiles did it against the kitchen counter and they all lived happily ever after.  
_**The End.**_

Okay so that's really not what happened but it's much more pleasant than what actually happened, here let me tell you.

Scott walked into the kitchen and pulled a face "What is that smell?"

Jackson sniffed around and his eyes landed on the deserts "It's the brownies I think."

Erica pushed past them both, took a sniff, grinned and snatched three off the pile. She ate one and gave the other two too Isaac and Boyd. Jackson shrugged and took up one for himself and Danny. Scott took one and Lydia and Alison both ate one. Stiles grinned as he ate one and his grin turned into a smile when Derek reached out and grabbed one. About a half an hour later the entire tray of brownies was gone and the pack was starting to feel affected.

"What kind of soap do you use blondie?" Danny asked Erica stroking her arm

She thought for a moment "I think it's dove"

Danny nodded like he knew all along "feels like dove"

"Erica doesn't like bar soap" Stiles said out of nowhere

"It's primitive" Lydia said not taking her face out of Alison hair

Erica nodded and pointed at Stiles "I told you!"

"My shower my rules" Stiles did his best to shrug as he slid off the side of his couch and on top of Jackson.

"So how much bud did you put in those brownies?" He asked poking at the head of the boy on top of him

"Um" Stiles licked his lips in concentration "a lot?"

"A lot, a lot" Derek nodded

"You drugged us?" Lydia asked shooting Stiles the high version of a glare. "I'll be properly pissed about that when I'm not so high I'm willing to be in the same room as Derek and his pack of mongrels" she let the S on the word draw out and soon Stiles' entire pack was whispering the word mongrels

"Did she just insult us?" Erica asked looking over at Isaac whom was currently curled around Boyd's legs, before he answered Stile's half of the pack all hissed out the word "mongrels" Erica clicked her teeth "better mongrels than faggots" she drew out the S herself and soon Erica, Boyd and Isaac were whispering the word faggots. Boyd because he was high and Isaac because he was just happy Erica was calling someone other than him a faggot. Soon the entire room was alight with hisses of 'faggot' and 'mongrel' and Stiles just rolled his over to look around the room. He was in the middle of the floor on top of Jackson, Lydia was sitting on the love seat with Alison was in her lap; Scott was on the floor curled up at their feet. Boyd was on the floor across the room from them with Isaac raped around his legs in a way that Stiles was way too high to figure out. Erica was on the couch that he had fallen off and Danny was on the other side of it. Derek was leaning against the side of the couch, even when they were together they were so clearly separated.

Stiles rolled over so he was chest to chest, well chest to stomach, with Jackson. He started to play with the fray on the word "Hollister" on Jackson sweater. He listened to the whispered insults for a few moments and it made his heart heavy "Why do you guys try so hard" he whispered, this time no one regarded him and they kept up their insults "even though were all together you're all so obviously _separated_, were supposed to be a family and you all just refuse to comply" his voice was heavy and the whispers stopped slightly "I don't know what to do anymore, this is a reoccurring bad dream but the pain wakes me up and reminds me that I have to keep doing everything I can to make you all just get along" the room was silent now "I could have walked away but the fuck I am of course I stayed. They say time heals all wounds, well time better hurry the fuck up" he laughed, it was a broken sound "I don't know what to do anymore guys, I've planned pack trips for us, I've fed all of you, I've stepped up as your god damn alpha for Christ sake. I love you all so much and I don't understand why but I know that I love you" his voice cracked and he rubbed his face in Jackson's sweater "I love all of you and I take care of all of you and you guys just constantly throw my love back in my face by hating each other. That's the most painful thing for me guys, I can deal with the fact that you all leave a constant mess in my house if you all could just care for each other. I devote all my energy to you guys and if I'm ever having a shitty day I put it aside if one of you need me. I always put all of you before myself and I never complain, I never bitch, and I never ask for anything in return" he felt the tears start to run down his face "I just want you all to be friends, I want you to respect Derek the way you all respect me because I am not an alpha and I never will be I'm just Stiles" he wiped his face in Jackson sweater again "and I'm no hero"

* * *

He doesn't remember what happens next exactly but he distinctly remembers being carried up the stairs and put into bed. When Stiles wakes up and see's that's it's a quarter to three in the morning he decided it's a great idea to go on a walk, and that's just what he does. He puts on his trainers and his red hoodie and jogs downstairs and straight out of the door, he decided the park across town would be his destination and he started to rap softly as he walked. 'Smiley Face" by Spoes spilled from his lips smoothly "Yo, this is a fat white kid Crip walking through a Walmart eating a Twix. This is, his mom in the next aisle, neglecting him while sending a text. This is, a mirror to society I've already seen the truth so you don't got to lie to me. This is the skull behind a smiley face the dark side that we all try to hide away" The lyrics spoke volumes to him in a way that no one could ever understand. Because everyone had their secrets and their inner pains and Stiles saw it like this.

'_You convince people out of suicide. You help people that self-harms. You tell people that they're beautiful, but you can't do this to yourself. You can't convince yourself out of suicide, you can't stop self-harming, you can only think of how useless you are. As a human, I'm so hypocritical. However, I'm proud I still have some shred of humanity left. I still care for others, even when I can't care for myself.'_

That's how Stiles felt on a daily basis, and he didn't know what to do about it

"Why are you raping Spoes at 3:30 in the morning Stiles?" Isaac's voice cut through Stiles' thought patterns and he turned towards the sound of the voice to see Isaac huddled up on the sidewalk smiling at him with his lopsided grin "what are you doing out at 3:30?"

"I could ask you the same question" Stiles let one of his eyebrows migrate to the top of his head "My house is down the street, the train house is about half an hour from here, explain"

Isaac shrugged "Me and Derek got into a fight; he hit me and kicked me out"

Stiles could feel the anger boil up in him, he could feel the glow inside him

"Stiles" he could hear the warning in Isaac's voice and it calmed him down a bit "Stiles please don't"

"You're coming to my house tonight" it evident by his tone of voice that Stile's wasn't asking so Isaac got up and followed him in silence letting Stiles fume.

"Stiles where have you been?" His father yelled at him as soon as he entered the house "and you've brought friends back, I'm sorry Isaac but you're going to have to go back home" Simon knew that Isaac had missed an orphanage by literally two weeks and that he was now living on his own.

"He doesn't have a home" the anger in Stiles' voice was enough to make Simon look down at his son in worry "and the house he was living in is occupied by a jackass, so he's going to stay with us for a little while until I can fix it"

Simon just nodded at his son and moved aside for the boys as Stiles lead Isaac to his temporary room. "Welcome to the house Isaac, sleep well boys"

Stiles took Isaac to the guest room just down the hall from his, there was a bed with a window next to it and it had a bathroom attachment. Isaac looked around like he wasn't sure what to do, this room was twenty times better than his cramped corner at the train house, right before Stiles left the room Isaac and Isaac was seated properly on his new bed he looked up at him and hit Stiles with another sideways smile "thanks for this Stiles"

Stiles yawned and nodded "No problem Lopsey" he walked over to the bed and gave Isaac a kiss on the forehead ignoring the look Isaac shot him for the new name, Stiles was determined to give everyone nicknames in the pack, his and Dereks. "There's always a place in the Stilinski household for that beautiful lopsided smile okay"

Isaac just nodded not sure how to handle the kindness he bit his lip and took a deep breath "Good night dad" he whispered just before Stiles closed the door, he didn't even falter in his reply

"Good night Lopsey"

* * *

**I know its a bit short but this was emotionally draining to write and my muse would have killed me i i didn't end it there. hope you all like the fluff at the end. Isaac's nickname is pronounced 'Lop-sey" not ""loop-sey"**

**Since I have a total of 1 friend and she's already got plans yes...there will be an update later tonight or early tomorrow morning.**

**I hope you all liked, let me know if you have an questions/comments/suggestion. **


	6. The year long chapter (Alpha Stilinski)

_Derek_ was never a fan on surprises, not even the good kinds. So when he woke up and felt the presence of someone in his bed he knew this was going to be a bad day.

"Did you know that when children are abused they tend to look for relationships and friendships were they are also abused" Stiles stated, Derek turned his head to see Stiles leaning against the back wall of the bed, one of his legs was bent and pressed to his chest, the other was hanging off the side of the bed. Derek noticed he was still wearing his shoes, when he was about to comment he also noticed the gun in Stiles' hand. "Both verbal and physical abuse can leave lasting effects on a child especially," Stiles hand tightened on the gun "especially if that abuse is strung along by multiple people" Stiles looked at Derek pointedly and rose his eyebrow "Do you get where I'm going with this"

"No not really, are you threatening me?"

Stiles' eyes started to glow purple (unpronounced to him of course) and Derek decided it would be best to rein in the attitude, at least until he knew what kind of bullets Stiles had in that gun. Stiles moved his arm so the gun was hanging in Derek's line of visions "How many times have you hit Isaac?"

Instead of answering that question Derek decided to be cryptic "I'm not afraid of you Stiles"

"I don't expect you to be Derek no, what I expect is for you to answer my question" Stiles pressed the gun against Derek's forehead "how many times have you hit Isaac?"

"That's none of your business Stiles"

Stiles smiled and moved the gun down to Derek's stomach "How many times have you hit Isaac"

Derek flinched slightly as the cold metal touched his warm body "there's nothing personal about it, it's just discipline"

Stiles laughed and nodded "I'm going to blow a hole in your stomach Derek, then I'm going to put a bullet through your temple and leave the mess for you to clean up."

Derek was actually a bit afraid "Stiles this is crazy"

Stiles cocked his gun and kept the smile on his face "you know what's crazy?" He unloaded two bullets into Derek's stomach and relished in the surprise on

Derek's face as the pain flashed through his body. "Abusing an abuse victim" Derek gasped and clutched at his stomach and Stiles made a tutting noise, Derek's facial expression stopped Stiles in his tracks. Derek Hale has the ability to go from a creep that hangs out with beautiful teenagers to a kicked puppy in a matter of three seconds and it was completely unfair.

Stiles grit his teeth and got off the bed standing up, Derek was forced to crane his neck to look at him. "this" Stiles pointed the gun at Derek and the blood that was dripping onto the sheets "this was just a warning and if I hear that you hit any of the kids for any reason, the bullets in here will do more than give you a stomach ache." And with that Stiles turned and walked out, only later would he realize that he used the word kids when he meant to say pack, much later.

* * *

_"Where_ you been kiddo?" Simon asked as his son walked into the house sporting a big smile, Isaac was at the table with a bowl of cheerios infront of him, he was flipping through a comic book as he ate.

Stiles raised the gun and wiggled it "early morning shooting practice"

His father made a face but knew better than to try and argue with Stiles "as long as you didn't kill anything"

Stiles smiled "don't worry the thing I was shooting at can't die"

Simon nodded and went back to his coffee but Isaac looked up at Stiles curiously, he was only met with a grin.

"Morning Lopsey! How'd you sleep?"

Isaac answered "I slept well" and the same time Simon looked up and asked "Lopsey?"

"It's a nick name for him because of his smile" Stiles shrugged "It's all lopsided" And with that Simon declared that he had to leave for work and gave the boys both high fives before he left the house. The minute he closed the door Isaac basically pounced on Stiles and started sniffing him.

"You smell like Derek and gun powder" the accusation in his eyes was easy to see

Stiles couldn't deny it "I have a feeling that he won't be hitting you anymore"

Isaacs's eyes went wide "You shot Derek?"

"Only once" Stiles smirked and Isaac couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up inside him, he darted forward and hugged Stiles in his joy and Stiles hugged back, they were both laughing and squeezing and it was just a really great moment.

"There's an excess amount of gay in here and it needs to stop" Jackson's voice cut through the moment as he entered the front door, uninvited of course. Isaac let go of Stiles and stepped back but Stiles just moved with him and grabbed his hand

"Did you want to join in the hug Dash? There am enough of me to go around" Stiles grinned when Jackson's eye twitched at the nick name

Isaac smiled "Dash?"

"The little blond jerk from The Incredibles" Stiles grinned

"I am nothing like that guy"

"It's Dash or Jack Jack"

"Stop" Jackson put his hand up in a stop sign motion "since there's no chance of you calling me by my real name I'll just stick with Dash"

Stiles grinned, opened his arms, and started walking towards Jackson

He twitched again "Don't touch me Stiles" Stiles ran at him "Let me love you!" Jackson ran upstairs, Stiles followed, and Isaac just shook his head and went back to his cereal.

Later that day Stiles, Jackson, and Isaac were all sitting together watching some documentary on the history channel

"When did homosexuality become wrong" Stiles asked out of nowhere "I mean in ancient Rome they just had giant orgies and nobody thought twice about it"

Jackson didn't look away from the television "Everything changed when the Christians attacked"

"Do my ears deceive me or was that an Avatar the Last Air bender reference?"

"I don't understand that reference" Isaac said, he kept a pretty good poker face but Stiles saw the side of his mouth twitch

"I did," Jackson raised his hand and looked proud "I understood that reference"

Stiles flailed his hands in the air and fell back against the couch "I have lose the ability to can with the two of you" Isaac and Jackson shared grins across the couch and Stiles could just slowly feel the pieces of his heart glow.

He was still smiling when he got up to answer the sudden knock at the door, he opened the door and stepped aside just in time to dodge the friendly punch to the shoulder that Scott was going to give him.

"I heard you shot Derek!" he exclaimed walking into the house followed by the rest of his pack. "Good on you Alpha Stilinski" Stiles kissed his teeth, he knew they regarded him as an alpha but he didn't like the way it sounded

"You know I'm not really you're alpha right?" He said closing the door behind Danny "I'm just your replacement until you all stop being dollapheads and accept Jesus as your lord and savior" He stopped and thought for a moment "Wait…that's not what I meant to say"

"I'm guessing that means no Adderall today then?" Alison laughed taking a seat on Scotts lap next to Lydia and Jackson

Stiles walked over to the living room and, seeing that there were no more available seats, decided to lean against the door post for the room, he decided to ignore Alison

"I meant to say until you accept Derek as your alpha"

"Well seeing as how that's not going to happen I think we should try a plan B" Lydia suggested

Stiles made a thinking face "Okay, how about I stop being you're pretend alpha and just let you all be omega" The look of pure terror on their faces had him backtracking in his mind "Fine I won't do that but honestly you guys" He pushed off the wall and started walking towards the kitchen "I'm not your alpha, Derek is and once he figures out what he's doing I think he could be a great alpha, now what do you want for lunch?"

_Despite_ his obvious aversions to it his 'pack' took to calling him Alpha Stilinski to the point where even his father let it slip one day.

"Not you too" Stiles slid from his chair onto the floor.

"I'm sorry Stiles but they all call you it a lot" Simon pointed his spoon at his son as Stiles pulled himself back into his chair. "I've been meaning to ask you about that by the way"

Stiles rolled his eyes "We are not a cult nor are we a gang"

Simon thought or a moment then nodded "I just hope you're not going too deep in whatever this is" after everything that happened with Matt and the Kanima Stiles has been easing his father into the world of the supernatural bit by bit. He's seen Scott do everything werewolfy except for shift, together Scott and Stiles had danced around telling him the exact truth but telling him enough that he felt everything was okay.

"Yeah" Stiles looked down at his coco puffs "me too" Simon got up and patted his sons shoulder

"I'm working late tonight"

"You work late every night" Stiles smiled at his father, but it so obviously didn't reach his eyes. Simon wanted to stay and say something but he had to go to work, the sound of the door shutting sounded final as he walked to his car with a heavy heart.

_Derek_ felt like complete and utter shit. He wanted to be pissed about Stiles shooting him, he wanted to go to his house and punch him in the face and that was what he had planned to do a week after getting shot. When he got there however and saw how Jackson and Isaac were wrapped around Stile on the couch he was hit with a pang of jealousy so big that it knocked the breath out of him. Jackson had his head on Stiles' shoulder while Isaac had his head on Stiles' lap, Derek could smell that the rest of the pack had been here not too long ago. Derek wanted what Stiles had; he could openly admit that if only to himself. He wanted to have a pack that loved and respected him, one that did as he asked out of respect not in fear of physical pain. He was wrong to hit Isaac, but he still didn't think of it as abuse. He thought of it as a way to keep his pack in check, to establish discipline. But now sitting here watching the two most rowdy and distrustful members of his pack curled around their new alpha he realized how stupid that was. He sat on the floor underneath the window and just thought, he wanted his pack to respect him but he didn't know how to go about it. He knew he could be a good alpha but he didn't know how to go about it, he doubted everything he did and he was too stubborn to go to Stiles or Peter for help.

Inside the three boys were so caught up in themselves they didn't realize there was a wolf outside pouting up a storm.

"I want to be a part of your pack Stiles" Isaac whispered

Stiles sighed "I don't have a pack because I'm not an alpha"

"Please" it was almost a whimper

Stiles groaned internally "you can be in my pack Lopsey, but only until Derek gets his shit together"

"Did you mean what you said about Derek the other day?" Jackson asked

Stiles nodded "he is your alpha after all I'm just filling in until you all get your shit together"

"So you're like Merlin then" Isaac supplied "Helping Derek even though he doesn't know it"

Stiles laughed and patted Isaac's head softly "I guess I am, think of me as the helper to Derek, the once and future Alpha"

* * *

**I have no idea where this is all coming from but I hope you'll stick with me until me and my muse crash this train.**

**next update...I'm thinking Friday? **

**Happy New Year. Oh and FYI this Chapter was written Half in 2012 and half in 2013!**


	7. Spiderman Screams

There's many indicators that there's something wrong in one's pack. Maybe everyone's feisty and skittish, or maybe someone burst into tears over every little thing. As indicators go, walking into your bedroom to see all of the male werewolves huddled together is a pretty good indicator that something's not right.

Stiles raised an eyebrow and took a bite of his sandwich "what's going on guys?"

Everyone was silent for a moment before they all looked to Jackson "Derek said it would be safe here" he said

"You were with Derek?" Stiles sat on his bed in-between Isaac and Scott

"we were at the house because Derek bought this huge TV and The Amazing Spiderman"

"Good movie, so how did you all go from that to cowering in my room"

"I don't cower" Jackson scowled

"It was Erica" Boyd cut in "she came in during the movie and started pitching a fit about something in the kitchen, the next thing we know" he swallowed "she's ripping Derek a new one, literally. She had her knee on his neck and she was clawing at his face. He pushed her off and with his final breaths told us to come here, he sacrificed himself for us."

"I don't think it was a sacrifice per say" Stiles bit into his sandwich again slowly mulling over the story that he had just been told, "What's todays date?"

"January 6th" Scott answered "how is the date going to save Derek? As much as I don't like him I'd rather have him as an alpha than Erica"

Stiles laughed "she's not going to kill him guys don't worry. Papa Stiles has got this covered."

"You're going to kill Erica?" Jackson asked, everyone turned to look at him

Stiles blinked a few times "Um, no. No I'm not"

"What are you going to do?" Isaac asked, from his corner

"I'm going to bake her cookies" Stiles smirked at the confused faces of his pack.

_It_ was honestly silly that the boys genuinely didn't know what was wrong with Erica. He currently sat squished in-between Jackson and Boyd as they drove him to Derek's almost finished house, they refused to let him take on the "she beast" (as they so aptly nicknamed Erica) on his own.

"Are you sure about this Stiles?" Boyd asked as they pulled up in front of the house "you remember what I said about her almost killing Derek right"

Stiles just rolled his eyes and exited the car, the wolves following closely behind him, he smiled as he opened the front door and saw Erica all curled around

Derek on the couch, Lydia was there as well and Alison was curled around her. They all smiled as he came in and Stiles, who had guessed this would happen, held up the box in his hand and shook it gently.

"I brought cookies"

Lydia gasped and tossed Alison off her gently "Stiles you perfect little human" she took the box from him and kissed his cheek ignoring the looks that the boys were giving her. Stiles laughed and squeezed himself in-between Derek and Lydia, Erica immediately let go of Derek and curled up to him.

"Can I have some cookies too?" She looked up at him through her lashes

"Of course, I made them for you at first then I remembered the other girls." He kissed her for head "I made all your favorites" he grabbed the box from Lydia and quickly removed two cookies, one was straight chocolate and the other was chocolate chip. He handed the chocolate one to Erica and offered the chocolate chip to Derek.

"I didn't know if there was a specific type of cookie for werewolves and I knew you would kick me out if I brought raw meat" Stiles smiled

Instead of the scowl Stiles was expecting Derek grabbed the cookie and his lip twitched slightly "Chocolate chip is actually my favorite."

Stiles smiled and curled his arm around Erica before directing his gaze to the boys standing at the door.

"Come sit with us" Derek told them, it sounded like a demand in his rough voice and more than half of the boys flinched. Stiles touched Derek's hand gently; when she looked at him Stiles smiled softly and gestured to the boys. He mouthed the word 'gently' and gave him an encouraging nod

"We can finish watching the Spiderman movie" Derek tried more gently. Slowly the boys came and sat on the floor at their feet, the majority sat at the feet of Lydia and Stiles but Boyd sat next to Derek's leg and Isaac sat in-between the two. Derek flipped on the movie and for just a moment the two packs were one, Erica shifted over so she was in-between Lydia and Stiles. She laid her head on Lydia's shoulder and Scott laid the back of his head on her leg. Isaac moved to the spot that she left vacant and curled up next to Stiles. Derek whispered something into his ear and Isaac smiled softly, after a moment hesitation Isaac curled into Derek's side and laid his head on his shoulder. In that small moment the two packs were one, they were put aside their differences and enjoy some cookies. If only for a few hours they were all one pack, they were all one family.

_Days_ later Stiles was standing in the kitchen of the newly renovated Hale house mouth agape in awe.

"And I'm allowed to cook in here?"

"You're the only one allowed to cook in here" Derek said putting his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "You deserve it for everything Alpha Stilinski"

Stiles was about to complain but then Derek brought him in for a hug and everything was just Derek. Stiles was confused and didn't get to enjoy the hug until it was almost over but it was still nice. "There is something special about you Stiles Stilinski" Derek said stepping out of the head "and you are an alpha, no matter what you say."

"I'm really not" Stiles blushed at Derek's words, looking around the kitchen for a distraction. "I'm just the pack maid"

"The only messes you clean are the metaphorical one's I make" Derek told him as he was about to leave "Don't sell yourself short" Stiles just stared after him in shock until the buzzing of his cellphone knocked him out of it. He flipped it open without reading the caller ID

"Yello?"

"Stiles" Deaton's voice pulsed through the phone "I need you to ask your Alpha to get over here now, we have a situation" Deaton hung up before Stiles could ask any questions and he was left listening to the dial tone. Stiles stood still for a second before he jogged out of the room calling for Derek.

"What's wrong Stiles?" He asked coming down the stairs

"Deaton called and told me to "tell my Alpha' to go to his shop"

"Well come on then" Derek said grabbing his keys off the kitchen counter "You're as much of an Alpha as I am, let's go" Stiles sighed but walked behind Derek regardless.

When Stiles and Derek walked into the shop Deaton actually looked surprised.

"Why is Stiles here? This is a matter that an Alpha has to deal with alone."

"No one should have to deal with anything alone" Stiles said shrugging; he was looking around so he didn't catch the way Deaton looked at him.

"Stiles is an alpha" Derek filled in "it could be temporary or not but he is an alpha for now"

Deaton nodded and didn't ask any more questions. "It's a good thing you're both here then because we've got a situation, as you may or may not know there are a high council of witches that watch over the country. There are 50 witches."

"One for each state" Stiles guessed

Deaton nodded "Yes and the witch for California is coming down here to deal with all the noise we've been making. Apparently a pair of Alpha put in a complaint that there pack was murdered in Beacon hills" Deaton's eyes shifted to Derek but they snapped to Stiles as he let out a curse

"I knew I should have killed them, will the witch try to hurt us? Try to hurt the kids?" Stiles' stance became protective

Deaton's eyes shifted between Derek and Stiles in mute confusion "No, she's merely coming to observe. As long as she doesn't see the pack as a threat she'll leave as soon as she came"

Derek nodded but Stiles still looked worried, Derek placed a hand on his shoulder

"We'll be fine Stiles. We've basically got a pack of puppies to watch over"

Deaton smiled at the two as he watched the tension leave Stiles' body. "She'll be here in about five minutes, shall we go out and meet her"

"Where's she coming in?" Stiles asked "Beacon Hills airport?"

Deaton laughed "Witches don't like to use airplanes"

Five minutes later they were standing in the middle of Beacon Hills cemetery as they waited for the witch.

"So do you know this witch?"

"A bit" Deacon smiled gently "She's my cousin" Deaton nodded upward and both the boys followed his gaze, the sky seamed to shine in a way that wasn't normal then a girl emitted from the shiny patch of Sky. She smiled as she landed gently on her feet next to Deaton; they gave each other a short side hug before she addressed both of the boys.

"Hello Derek, Stiles. My name is Gemini and I am here to observe you until further notice"

"Nice to meet you Gemini" Derek said stiffly

"We hope everything goes according to plan" Stiles smiled at her

Gemini looked to Deaton hopefully; he laughed at her and nodded walking away. Immediately her posture relaxed, she dropped back onto one leg and flipped her long black hair over her shoulder.

"Alright guys, now that the formalities are over let's kick this shit" she laughed and unzipped her sweater showing off her Sleeping With Sirens tank top.

Derek raised one eyebrow but Stiles pushed out his fist "I dig the shirt"

She grinned and bumped his fist "Thanks, sorry I had to do the whole serious witch thing while Deaton was around. Honestly the only thing that's going to happen here is I'm going to crash at you're place and eat your food for about a week or two. Unless you guys are serving sacrificed virgins for dinner you have nothing to worry about with me"

Derek relaxed his posture and Stiles grinned "The packs gonna love you"

_And_ they did, when Stiles brought her back to the house everyone took kindly to her. Lydia loved her hair and Isaac thought she was pretty, everyone else was just happy they had someone else to talk to outside of the packs. They all loved the cool witch tricks she did for them and she was honestly like a calmer female version of Stiles. She called the witches an hour later telling them that she didn't think there was any need for her to stay for more than three days.

"Guys I'm going to go into the woods and do some witchy things" she yelled out as she was about to walk off the front porch, everyone was sitting around outside.

"Can I come?" Isaac asked

"Come along kiddo" she said holding out her hand to him and walking backwards, solely she started to float off the ground "You're not afraid of heights are you?" she smirked as she saw the look on his a face, she was lying vertical on the air now. He took her hand and started to float off the ground gently soon they were both a foot in the air

Isaac gave her a cautious smile "this isn't so bad"

She gave him a grin that obviously had sneaky intentions behind them "Geronimo!" she screamed before tightening her grip on Isaac and took off fast into the trees, Isaac's yelp echoed throughout the forest.

Derek and Stiles laughed as everyone watched the stars together. Instead of being paired off into their own pack they were all together, Scott and Alison were lying next to Boyd and Erica. Jackson, Lydia, and Danny were all lying together and holding hands next to each other. Yet again they were all having a pack moment and it was perfect. Maybe that's what made the sound of Gemini's terrified scream more terrible than if they had been fighting.

* * *

**I said Friday, It's Sunday honestly I forced myself to finish this. My Muse Stiles has taken this story away from me and now I'm actually thinking about turning this into a legit book. like with my own characters and story line and back story though. idk I shall not be stopping this story anytime soon and I plan to finish this. let me know how you guys feel about Gemini, i can get rid of her or keep her on as a semi permanent character. **


	8. Lesson Number One

Before anyone had time to react to the scream there was a flash of blue that lit up the forest and the sound of a whimper that didn't belong to Isaac.

"Should we help?" Scott asked, his fangs and claws were out but he looked slightly confused, another whimper could be heard to accompany another flash of color. "She sounds like she's going fine"

"But Isaac..." Erica looked between Derek and the forest

"You guys stay here" Stiles decided "If we need back up we'll call"

Everyone hesitated but nodded despite their worries.

Stiles smiled and tilted his head towards the forest "Let's go"

Before they could move the sky shone in bright purple and a howl of pain was heard before it was abruptly cut off with a snap. The forest went back to its normal color and not a minute later Isaac came bursting out of the forest carrying Gemini in his arms, they were both splashed with blood.

"Help her!" Isaac yelled running straight for Derek, the panic in his voice was close to hysteria "the two alphas that Stiles let go attacked her and one of them bit her Derek!" His eyes were panicked "what happens when a witch gets bitten by a werewolf?" He asked looking down at Gemini, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him gently

"Hey pup" she tried to reach up and tried to cup his face but she was too weak "you did good out there, saved my life you did" she whispered

He laughed but a tear managed to escape "I was useless compared to your magic"

"Magic didn't rip the alpha's head off" she pointed out and her eyes closed again

"Gemini!" Isaac shook her and her eyes fluttered open again, all Isaac saw in them was pain. Derek looked conflicted because he simply didn't know what to do. He had almost no contact with witches before, he had no way to knowing if she could accept the bite with the magic in her body. Stiles stepped up and shoved Derek to the side; he put his hand over the shoulder where the Alpha had bit her

"You saved Isaac?" He whispered looking in her eyes

She nodded, not able to talk anymore and looked up at Isaac longingly

Stiles nodded and let one tear fall onto her cheek and he felt his insides start to glow again, it was stronger than before though. He could feel his entire body radiate with a heat that he had never felt before, he closed his eyes and let his instincts take control. He grabbed down on her shoulder and she let out a terrible scream, it cut off after a second. There was now a deep purple glow over Stiles' hand and as soon as it started it was gone. When Stiles opened his eyes they were burning deep purple the way they normally do but once again he was still unaware. What he was aware of was the awe stricken faces of the packs as they stared at the now healed spot on Gemini's shoulder. He looked down in surprise himself but Gemini looked up at Stiles with understanding and thanks.

"You seemed surprised" she whispered, reaching up to poke his nose "is this the first time using your power?"

Stiles nodded at her, now he was unable to speak

Gemini's eye lids fluttered for a moment and her hand fell down to her chest.

"We can talk after she's rested" Isaac said anxiously "she needs to get inside and sleep this off" He looked between Derek and Stiles looking for permission to move.

Derek nodded first "Bring her inside and lay her in your room to sleep, we'll deal with everything when she wakes up"

Isaac brought Gemini inside and Derek moved just in time to catch Stiles as he fainted.

* * *

_When_ Stiles came too he was lying on Derek's bed. Derek was sitting next to him reading a book, he closed it the moment he heard Stiles open his eyes.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty" Derek kept his voice low but the concern could still be heard "did you enjoy your coma?"

"How long was I out?" Stiles could feel the dryness in his throat and he nearly died when he tried to sit up.

"About four days" Derek said helping him "we've been texting your dad telling him that you were safe and hanging out here"

Stiles nodded "That was smart" he says simply

"Gemini woke up yesterday" Derek told him handing him a cup of water "she's healing well but we won't know if she's a wolf until the next full moon because you healed her."

"The next full moon is a month away" Stiles said when he finally detached his lips from the cup. Derek just nodded grimly

"I told her she could stay here until if she wanted, Isaac is reluctant to let her go anyway"

Stiles smiled "Isaac has the biggest crush on her, it's so cute"

Derek nodded his own lip twitching "she seems to like him back, she hasn't asked for a guest bedroom, they've been sleeping in the same bed since yesterday"

Stiles had the most ridiculous grin on his face at this news "My baby's growing up, maybe he'll have someone to spend the new moon with him." Stiles knew that every three months the werewolves went through a three day heat starting at the new moon.

"That makes one of us" Derek said his voice dropping, Stiles looked at him from the corner of his eye and saw the almost sad look he had on his face. It was easy to guess that he hadn't shared his bed with anyone since Kate.

"You've got a month to change that" He smiled patting Derek's forearm and pushing off the bed. He saw that he was fully dressed but not in the clothes he had passed out in. "Did you change my clothes for me?"

Derek looked away "you had Gemini's blood on the front of your shirt and you got dirty when he hit the floor."

Stiles blinked at Derek before he sniffed his armpits then gazed at Derek accusingly "you gave me a shower?"

Derek put his hands up "Lydia and Erica did that one, I just watched to make sure they didn't take pictures or fondle you"

Stiles blinked then exited the room with a sigh "How is this life?"

Derek just chuckled in reply and followed him out of the room. The first person Stiles see's when he comes downstairs is Gemini. She's leaning forward on the kitchen counter and she's laughing, Stiles can see how Isaac could fall for her. With her long black hair newly washed and flowing down her back her face seemed to lighten up, in her black jeans and boots her thighs looked slim and the roundness of her bottom was enhanced. Her semi flat stomach poked out of her tank top but no one would notice that with the way her breast jiggled pleasantly with every movement. She had a rather large chest, maybe larger than Lydia; she was obviously comfortable enough to put herself out there. Isaac came up behind her and rapped his hands around her stomach, she leaned back into him instantly and it was the cutest thing Stiles had ever seen. She was only an inch or two shorten than Isaac's own 6'2 and her ebony skin blended with Isaac's pale skin, Stiles felt his heart get warm as he watched Isaac and Gemini just enjoy each other's company. Gemini turned her head in his direction at that moment and her smile almost split her face open. She walked over to him and gave him a quick but tight hug.

"Well if it isn't my savior" she quipped stepping back and immediately being enveloped by Isaac again, not that she seemed to mind. "You saved my ass the other day kid you've got a lot of juice in you" she smiled at him and he felt his body glow again, with out of happiness or because she had praised him he wasn't sure. "I did the color your eyes glow with" she grinned "Mine go all blue and green it's totally wicked"

Stiles' eyebrows were confused at her words "Glow? What are you talking about?"

Derek and Isaac snapped their heads to Stiles in concern "You mean you don't know?" Derek asked

"Know what?" Stiles asked turning away from Gemini for a second to look at the confusion on Derek's face.

"Stiles?" Gemini said

"Yeah?" He turned back around and was face to face with a mirror, for the first time ever Stiles saw his eyes burning bright Purple and for the first time ever Stiles let out a scream that could break the sound barrier. It was so loud it made the wolves cover their ears and made Gemini drop the mirror in surprise, she hissed as the glass left a gash down her calf.

"God damn it!" She yelled out falling to the ground in her surprise, she cursed again as she made contact with the floor.

"Gemini are you okay?" Stiles dropped to the floor and grabbed her leg gently "I didn't mean to scare you I'm so sorry." His hand started to glow light purple and her leg closed itself up, her jeans mended the rip in them as well.

"Well" she said pulling her leg away from Stiles and stretching it out above her "I guess that means were all good" Isaac grabbed her leg and pulled it over her head towards his, she leaned back against but didn't fall, her leg was up in the air and Isaac was sniffing it.

Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles blushed "You sure are flexible"

"I've had ADHD since I was a kid, my mom didn't like medication so she put me in a bunch of dance and acting classes to keep me busy."

"I've got ADHD too but my parents went with the Adderall" Stiles shrugged

She sighed and took her leg back from Isaac "Some of us have all the luck"

Stiles nodded "Now are we going to address the fact that my eyes glow and why no one thought to tell me?" Stiles Looked in-between Derek and Isaac with one eyebrow rose

"We thought you knew" Isaac said "you're eyes have always done that so we figured it was just something that happened."

"glowing eyes are not something that just happen" Stiles said getting off the floor

"Excuse you" Gemini said following Stiles and becoming vertical, she looked at him for a moment before her eyes changed color. Her left eye turned bright blue and her right eye turned deep green.

"Cool" Stiles said, Isaac moved around to catch a look of her eyes as did Derek, they nodded in agreement.

"So is this normal for you?" Derek asked

Gemini nodded "Glowing eyes is a sign of authority and great power within a magical being" she looked to Stiles "yer a wizard Stiles"

Stiles laughed and they bumped fists while the other two rolled their eyes. "Since I have to stay here for a month I can teach you some stuff about being a witch."

"Sounds good to me" Stiles rubbed his hands together and grinned.

"If you concentrate you can make a magic ball" Gemini smirked "you've got enough juice to do it"

Stiles looked at his hands then slowly started to pull them apart. From the tips of his fingers gray and pink strands of light were coming from them, they joined in the middle and started to spin around each other.

"Do something cool with it" Gemini instructed

"How?" Stiles asked cupping the vibrating group of lights

"Magic is all mental Stiles" she explained grabbing his hands and closing them over the bundle "imagine what you want these lights to become and it will happen." She let his hands go and he pulled them apart, in the middle of his right palm was a gray and pink bouncy ball. Stiles laughed and jumped in excitement, the ball dropped and Gemini looked at it pointedly, it stopped falling. Her eyes followed the ball as it floated around Stile's head; he chuckled and grabbed it out of the air smiling at Gemini. She smiled back at him. The two werewolves in the room were thoroughly surprised and pleased at this exchange of magic.

"You passed lesson number one"

* * *

**Alright mother fuckers I gave you all a description of Gemini cause I forgot to add one last chapter and unless you didn't catch it yes Gemini is a black girl. Now I know her body shape may seem realistic but If you don't believe me I'll put up the picture of the person Gemini is based on up on my profile. questions, comments, concerns?~ let me know babies **


	9. Love, Orange juice, and colors

Gemini had quite a bit to learn about werewolves. Like how well their hearing is and how sneaky those bastards could be. So while she thought everyone was far away enough for her to start blasting screamo she was sorely mistaken. She was in Isaac's room in sleep shorts and a tank top going HARD to Attila.  
"And it goes on and on and on and fuck it" She jumped on the bed "666 party with the devil Bitch" She was screaming and jumping on the bed. "Rageaholics anonymous!" She was so totally blissed out by Attila she didn't notice when Stiles had come out of his appointed room in his boxers to see what all the noise was. He walked in and pressed pause, she stopped bouncing and looked at Stiles with wide eyes  
"Rageaholics anonymous?" She said as a way of explanation  
"Fill your cups you're dancing with the devil" Stiles laughed at her excited shriek and pressed play as he jumped on the bed with her as they started screaming the lyrics to "Party With The Devil" and laughing. Maybe because they were two of the derpiest humans in the pack of werewolves or maybe because they both had magic but both of them were completely okay with being mostly naked in front of each other. Right after Party with the Devil the song Love, Sex, Riot came on and shit got twenty times more intense, they jumped off the bed and started head banging together. Gemini's hair was flipping everywhere and Stiles' cheeks were turning pink from excitement. Stiles was screaming out the screamo parts and Gemini was flowing fast on the raps, they both sang the chorus together. They didn't realize they were being watched until they were half way through the song Payback. They both stood still as they finally realized that the pack was standing at the door snickering at them. They stared at each other for a moment not exactly sure how the handle the embarrassment of being caught half naked screaming out the foulest lyrics Attila had to offer.  
"It's ironic when she screams my name and begs for more. It's really sick, I'll hand it to you" Fronz death screamed through he stereo. Stiles and Gemini looked at each other before the urge to sing the lyrics took over.  
"She's a crazy bitch!" They started screaming again " I like the way she rides this dick!" Gemini pointed to her crouch and Stiles pelvic trusted to each syllable of the song. They decided to ignore their friends because Gemini was a die-hard rocker and Stiles just needed a break from it all.

Gemini had a strong and deep obsession for orange juice. No one but Stiles and Isaac really noticed it but it was definitely there. She would make several trips to the fridge and return with a cup full of orange juice. She even drank it after she brushed her teeth, which made everyone who saw cringe. In the week that she had been there so far she had gone through two gallons of orange juice. No one was really complaining about it but it was still funny and slightly strange.  
"Is that a witch thing?" Jackson asked her one day after she had grabbed her third cup.  
"Is what a witch thing?" Gemini asked,  
"It can't be a witch thing Dash" Stiles commented "I don't do it"  
"But you're not really a witch" Alison commented, "So maybe it hasn't kicked in yet"  
"What are you talking about" Gemini tried again  
"According to Gemini I've always been a witch Arrow" Stiles pointed out  
Alison nodded in agreement  
"What are you talking about guys?" Gemini almost sounded whiny  
"your orange juice thing" Jackson waved towards her "you drink it like water so i think it's a witch thing"  
"Well it's certainly not witches brew" she rolled her eyes "I just like orange juice always have"  
"That's strange" Erica said looking at the cup of orange juice  
"Catwoman that's not nice" Stiles chided gently "No one comments on the amount of nail polish you go threw"  
Everyone nodded in agreement and Gemini just rolled her eyes and went back to sipping her juice.

"You know there's still one alpha out there" Gemini said to Isaac late one night while they were cuddled on the couch. "What are we going to do about that?"  
Isaac shrugged "not our problem"  
She looked up at him "yes it is Isaac, he's in the area probably waiting for an opening so he can attack us."  
"That's not our problem it's Derek and Stiles' problem. There the alphas were just the pack"  
"It doesn't work like that" Gemini insisted, "you're all a pack together and if something threatens the alpha it threatens you too."  
Isaac didn't answer her, just glared at the television with his stubborn face on.  
She sighed and got up  
"Don't leave" he said gripping at the end of her T-shirt, she brushed him off  
"I just want to Derek real quick"  
"Derek is a jerk, stay and watch Tv with me"  
Gemini made a noise in the back of her throat but sat down none the less, she cured herself into Isaac and threw her legs over his.  
"Isaac, what are we doing here?" She asked  
"Um, watching Tv?" He said it as a question  
"No I mean" she bit her lip before she pulled Isaac's face towards her and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He immediately put his hand on her cheek and pulled her closer, her hands clawing at him as she climbed onto his lap. The kiss went from tender to desperate in seconds, this was the kiss of two people starving for love and affection. They were pulling at each other trying to get closer to each other, Isaac bit her bottom lip and she let out an involuntary moan. His eyes snapped open to show his eyes were bright, like wise her eyes were blue and green. She could feel his claws ripping through her clothes and into her back and things around them were levitating gently off the floor. She took a deep breath and just rested her hand on Isaac's cheek until her eyes became normal again and vise versa. Slowly the levitating objects returned to the floor and Isaac and Gemini stared at each other. She put her hand on his chest and looked at him, he rubbed his fingers in the blood that was pouring out of her cuts  
"What are we doing here?" Her eyes stayed on his, searching deeply for her answer.  
Isaac looked her and kissed her gently "we're hiding"  
To that she had no complaint or rebuttal.

"What am I doing here?" She asked herself looking in the mirror; her ebony skin was littered with bruises and gashes. Dark blue or purple her entire body was covered in them, from her thighs to her face. She closed her eyes and moved a hand across her body, slowly the bruises started to disappear from her skin. Her complexion was clear but her mind was far from it. She was wearing a tank top and sleep shorts as she looked around to make sure she wasn't missing anything  
"What a view" Stiles' voice was hard and it shocked her out of her trance.  
She spun around "Stiles" her voice took on a joking tone "Didn't take you for a creeper peeper"  
"Didn't take Isaac for domestic abuse" Stiles took a step towards her and she took a step back.  
"It is so far from what you think" she tried to reason with him  
He stepped forward and grabbed her arm she winced but didn't yell out. "Do you even heal? Or do you just cover them up with magic"  
"I used to heal them" she said pulling her arm away "but after the forth day I realized that it would keep happening so it was smarter to just leave them."  
Stiles frowned "this is not okay in any sort of way"  
"But I like it" she avoided his eyes "he was abused and hurt for so long, he needs this more than you can understand"  
"He needs to hurt you?" Stiles made her look at him

"I deserve to be hurt" she told him "My past is as dark as they come and if this is the punishment I deserve for the people I've hurt than this is as good as they come. I have a man that loves me and cares for me, he can't control his wolf yet and I'm helping him deal with that in the only way I can. I'm giving him an outlet"  
"What are you two doing here?" His voice was soft and sad  
She pushed past him and started to leave the room, before leaving she called out over her shoulder "we're running"

Derek smelled her before he saw her. Gemini smelled of orange juice, magic and Isaac so it wasn't hard to know it was her.  
"Derek I need to ask you a question" she waited until he nodded her forward before entering his room.  
"What's up Gemini?"  
"If I am proved to be a werewolf at the end of the month, can I stay here?"  
Derek looked surprised "You want to join my pack?"  
She nodded at him wringing her hands together  
"My pack?" Derek stood up "you don't want to join Stiles' pack?"  
She shook her head no "Stiles is great and all but he isn't a wolf, he's magic like me. We're great leaders but our powers can only go so far." She took a step towards him "I plan to stay with Isaac wither I'm a wolf or not" she told him "as long as he'll have me, I guess I'm… asking your permission to be with Isaac if I'm not a wolf"  
Derek smiled at her "you can still be apart of my pack even if you're not a wolf."  
She smiled at him "Derek Hale can I please become apart of you're pack"  
He nodded "yes, but you will have to deal with the rest of the pack and you will have to earn your place here"  
"I understand" she said "Thank you!" She hugged him gently and quickly before back tracking to the doorframe. "I think you're going to be a great Alpha," she told him before leaving the room.

Gemini was sitting in the middle of the woods surrounded by the ghost like figure of 49 of her peers. She didn't know what she was going to do or how she was going to explain it to the rest of the pack.  
"The high council has decided!" One of the witches bombed "If you turn at the end of the  
month then the Hale and Stilinski packs of Beacon Hills will be eliminated"  
"You can't do that!" Gemini screamed standing up  
"You say you were attacked here did you not? The packs here draw too much attention to themselves and are a danger to the humans. Apparently they are also a danger to other supernatural beings as proven by yourself."  
"That's not true!" She tried again "the packs of Beacon Hills have been a victim of a vicious circle of unfortunate events"  
"Unfortunate though they are our decision still stands, if you turn at the full moon the packs will be destroyed" the witch threw up her hands and all 49 figures disappeared one by one. Gemini fell to the ground in silent rage, tears falling onto the ground in Technicolor bursts. She rocked back and forth for a minute before she let out a scream that blasted back the surrounding tree lines.

* * *

**My laptop broke, I literally had my heart broken hours ago, I don't know when I'll be able to update again but I'll try cause I really like this story, Gemini in no way reflects to me with the abusive relationship but yes in other aspects we are alike. Gemini is indeed being abused by Isaac and we will learn more about it later. I'm kinda all broken and shit right now guys. gonna blast some Attila and Patent Pending until I want to commit murder and not suicide.**

**Love you fuckers. Drugs, sex, and violence is my anthem. **


	10. Hot and Cold

Gemini stayed in the woods for a very long time after that. She sat there in the midst of her destruction and turmoil trying to figure out what she was going to do. She had been with the two packs for a little under two weeks and she felt more at home then she ever had at her own home. Even in the council with her friends and peers she had never felt the kindness and love that she felt here. The love she felt when she was wraped in Isaacs's arms, when she was cooking with Stiles or playing video games with Scott. She was helping Stiles control his magic and in turn Stiles was helping Derek manage his anger, which resulted in him being nicer to the pack. She knew the packs had their problems but she felt like she was helping Stiles close the crack in the wall, now she had created a crack in the universe and everything was going to be sucked in and lost. When Jackson found her six hours later she was curled up in a ball playing with a wolf made of light.

"Did you have a mental break down or something?" He asked approaching her slowly. She looked up and the wolf trotted along the air to nuzzle Jackson's face, he batted it away after a moment. "Isaac is going bat shit in the house"

Gemini flinched and stood up, thoughts of Isaac bringing her back to reality. "Sorry" she told him smiling "I had a witches council meeting and it ran longer than usual"  
Jackson shrugged and started walking away, he expected her to follow.

"Can we not go back yet?" she asked taking a step towards him

"Why? I don't want to stay in the woods anymore than necessary, I already run through here every full moon" Jackson didn't turn around completely but he did stop walking.

"I just need to think of how I'm going to deal with Isaac" she giggled softly, it sounded almost hysterical "He gets himself so worked up when something unexpected happens"

"That's not my problem" Jackson shrugged "are you coming back to the house or not?" Jackson took a step forward and Gemini's heart rate sky rocked. He stopped and turned around to look at her "What's up with you?" He stepped towards her "you sound like you're going to have a heart attack."  
She smiled and walked in the direction of the house "Just worried about Isaac"  
Jackson could smell the fear coming off of her, hear the hitch in her heart at her words, hear the way her heart was about to burst out of her chest, and just like always, he ignored it.  
"Lets get to the house then" He smiled at her and they walked the rest of the way in silence.  
Isaac nearly cried when Gemini walked into the house unharmed. He hugged her tight and everyone smiled and called them cute expect for Stiles and Jackson.

Later that night Jackson sat downstairs by himself, he listened to the sounds of Gemini and Isaac arguing, he heard Gemini bite back a scream at what he assumed was the sound of Isaac's claws ripping through her stomach. He winced but didn't move unable or unwilling to go and help. Gemini was a witch; she could handle herself when it came to Isaac and his temper. Isaac came bounding down the stairs and his eyes went wide when he saw Jackson sitting on the couch.

"Jackson" his voice was calm and restricted, he sounded more like a criminal than Isaac "what's up man?"  
Jackson looked at Isaac unsure of what to do, this was none of his business and if Isaac was strong enough to hurt Gemini then he would probably kill Jackson.

"Nothing" Jackson licked his lips keeping his heart steady "just about to go upstairs to my room and chill"

"Cool" Isaac's voice went back to his normal silly tone "Gemmy's upstairs taking a nap so don't be too loud" and Isaac left. The house felt as sad and confused as Jackson's heart. Jackson heard Gemini walk around upstairs hissing and sucking in breath with her pain.

"Jackson I know you can hear me" she said, "I need you not to tell anyone" Jackson heard her nibble on her lip "This isn't abuse it's..." she stopped for a moment and when she couldn't figure out the words she tried another approach "I need this Jackson, and he needs it too. It will stop, this isn't nearly as bad as it's been"

Jackson knew that she truly meant the words that she was saying. He knew how messed up it was that she felt like this but it was not his problem. "Whatever lifts your skirt" he shrugged and heard Gemini's heart rate go down. It only made his own guilt go up. Never before had Jackson ever felt guilty about minding his own business. He had no reason to help Gemini and she said that she liked it; maybe it was some weird kind of sex thing. As he heard her hiss as she applied medication to her wounds he knew it was far from a common day kink. Jackson knew personally that what didn't kill you left you with scares and massive physiological damage.

* * *

When Stiles finally got some alone time with Derek it was two days later and things were surprisingly calm within the two packs. Stiles and Derek were sitting on the couch downstairs not really watching whatever MTV trash that was playing.

"Do you think there planning a murder? Because I have never seen the kids get along like this." Stiles asked him after a moment

"Not unless there planning the murder of one of us" Derek smirked picking up on the fact that Stiles had once again called them the kids

Stiles nodded "Don't get me wrong I'm happy that there getting alone and I just don't want to wake up one morning to find out they've made there own pack or something. Then you and me are forced out of Beacon Hills and we have to move to New York because that's the only place that we can both get a place without getting married. Then you'd have to be all wolfy in Central Park and I'd have to get a job as a stripper because Manhattan is expensive, and I'd have to live in Manhattan because we are living in a material world and I am a material girl"

Derek just looked at Stiles in slight wonder and confusion. After a moment he regained his voice "Then lets get them together but in a way that they know that we're the alphas here."

Stiles nodded in agreement before he smiled and slapped Derek's arm gently in excitement "Lets combine our training sessions!"

Derek didn't glare at him for hitting him instead he actually smiled. Stiles marveled at the fact that both corners of Derek's mouth moved up in an honest to God smile.

"That's not a terrible idea, and we can pair them up so there with people they don't really talk to."

"So like...Jackson and Isaac?"

Derek nodded "and Alison and Danny."

"Lydia and Boyd"

"That leaved Scott, Erica, and Gemini"

"Scott can train with Erica and I can do some witch stuff with Gemini"

"Did you know she asked to be in my pack" Derek told Stiles off handedly but it was ruined by the small smile on his face

"She asked to join your pack on her own?" Stiles grinned "that's great!"  
Derek shrugged "It was mostly because of Isaac" Stiles could tell by the smile that there was more too the story but he'd let Derek alone.

"Have you noticed anything different with Isaac?"

Derek nodded and the smile fell off his face "He's more relaxed than I've ever seen him but when he doesn't smell like magic he constantly smells of guilt"

"And Gemini?"

"Aside from magic and orange juice? The same can be said for her"

The looked at each other for a moment in tense silence and muted worry.

"Should we do something?" Stiles asked, he had yet to say anything to Derek about the bruises he saw Gemini covering up because he didn't know how he would react. He wanted Isaac to stop hitting Gemini if that was what happened but he didn't want Derek to kill the boy.

"I don't know" Derek looked like he had given up. "I swear if it isn't one thing it's another, I guess that's what I get for making a pack from Beacon Hills' least wanted" he frowned but honestly it was closer to a pout.

"You can't go slinging around insults because you're upset" Stiles told him "Tomorrow we can all train together and maybe we can get something out of them, for all we know we're just over reacting and they just broke something. I mean there not even an offical couple, there just dancing around until the full moon andy maybe thats why they feel guilty"

Derek pulled his face together and nodded even though he just looked upset "Gemini smells like pain Stiles" he closed his eyes "Having her here has taken some of the tension away from the problems but something or someone here is hurting her. I don't know if she's a wolf because of her magic and I won't know until a week before the full moon"

"A week before?" Stiles asked "I thought we had to wait until the full moon"

"Since she agreed to be apart of my pack I'll know before everyone else"  
Stiles bit his lip but nodded

"Thats not the point" Derek continued "I need to keep her happy, If I can just start with one then I can work on the rest of the pack one by one"

"Well I'll be here to help" Stiles said putting a hand on Derek's shoulder and patted it "every step of the way"

"You won't feel like I'm taking away your pack?"

Stiles shook his head "I'm not a werewolf Derek, yeah the glowing eyes and Magic tremor in my voice make me a great substitute but I'm still just Stiles. It's your destiny to rule over the rag tag gang of teenage"

Derek snorted "is there a refund on destiny?"

Stiles just smiled and pointed to some teenager crying on the screen "Least you're not like her"  
Derek made a noise of agreement and they watched the television. It was nice when the two of them could just sit and be like this. Stiles gave running commentary on every thing that happned and Derek just enjoyed his company and the sound of his voice

* * *

Stiles enlisted the help of Alison, Scott, and Jackson to help him make dinner.

"Why am I here?" Jackson complained

"I wanted you here because of reasons" Stiles stated firmly but tossed a look to Scott and Alison. He loved them both but the more time he spent around their love the more he wanted to kill them. Jackson just sighed but he understood.

"What's for dinner Stilinski?" Jackson asked. Before he could answer something hard and made of glass shattered against his back. Stiles let out a pained hiss and fell to his knees, Alison let out a short scream and Scott and Jackson were hovering over Stiles with a worried expression. Boyd and Danny ran into the kitchen with guilty faces. "I am so sorry" Danny said his hand hovering over the shards of glass in Stiles' back.

"It's fine" Stiles said softy sensing Danny's upset "once someone pulls out the glass I'll start to heal right away"

"Gotcha" Danny looked around and his eyes rested on Gemini "scissors please?"  
Instead of making them appear she just grabbed them from the kitchen, Danny looked disappointed but took them anyway. "Hold still Stiles"

"You can't just rip a guys shirt of!" He yelled at Danny trying to move

Boyd grinned "that's not what you said last night."

"That's cause you're mom was holding the scissors" he grumbled as Jackson and Scott held him still. Everyone who heard him fell into laughter, even Alison giggled. Boyd nodded his props to the boy and Danny continues to try and cut his shirt off. Scott got tired of waiting and just ripped the shirt off worried about his friend. Stiles made a noise of disgust and tried to curl in on himself before the pain of the glass made him hiss.

"Don't look at me!" He yelled rapping his arms around his torso "I'm hideous" Danny and Boyd rolled their eyes and proceed to pull the glass out of Stiles' back no longer feeling very sorry about inflicting the pain in the first place.

After two minutes Gemini sighed, "How do you people live without magic?" She waved her hand over Stiles' back and the glass all came out at once. She made a fist with her hand and the glass disappeared, Stiles started to heal instantly.

"Thanks for the magic bro" he said still on the ground "could you zap me a shirt? I really don't think these people should be allowed to see my boyish figure. I am a sight to behold and I don't believe there eyes could handle my true beauty"

Gemini rolled his eyes again but instead of making him a new shirt she just took off her outer shirt. She held out her shirt to him and he took it gladly. Only after he put it on did he realize that he was a now comfortably wearing a pink one direction T-shirt.

"Well this is embarrassing" he said looking down

Gemini scoffed and everyone looked at her "it's just you're boyish figure" she grinned and moved to the side and every male in the room had a reaction

"You're gonna have to put a shirt on" Danny told her when he realized

She turned her head to the side in confusion moving her body again "I have a tank top on"

"Well sweetie it's not doing much" he nodded his head at Jackson and Boyd. They were both looking at Gemini like she was made of chocolate

She made an annoyed noise "I feel like a bowl of kibble" she trotted upstairs and all the men went back to normal.

"I really hope she stays" Jackson said looking after her "she's like Lydia but not as bitchy"

"You better hope no one tells her that" Derek told him walking past the kitchen, he followed Gemini and went upstairs to do what he usually does when he's not with the pack. Which is probably brood and practice his scowls in the mirror.

"It's not my fault" Jackson frowned "She's pretty and sweet plus she smells all nice because of the magic"

Stiles grinned "like fornication on buttered toast"

Jackson glared at Stiles "you swore you'd never tell"

"I didn't tell anything!" Stiles said holding out his hands "you sold yourself out"

"What are you two talking about?" Scott asked

"Dash used that phrase when he was writing a poem for Lydia" Stiles said. Everyone laughed softly and Jackson blushed slightly

"I'm not good with words okay" Jackson said leaning back on the counter "now are we going to cook or what?"

"I want to help cook" Danny said, "Can I help?"

"Sure" Stiles smiled "Boyd you wanna help?"

Boyd shook his head no "but I do want to stay and watch"

Stiles nodded "All right everyone lets wash up" Together Stiles, Danny, Jackson, Alison, and Scott made dinner. It was messy and fun and by time dinner was over Jackson and Scott could hold a conversation with Boyd without any hostility

"You know you never told me which Dash you were talking about with Jackson" Scott said while they were cleaning up

"The one from the Incredibles" Stiles told him "The Dash from Danny Phantom was just too much of a dick. Jackson has his nice moments"

"I'm just a stand up guy" Jackson shrugged

Everyone rolled their eyes.

* * *

**so yeah I'm doing a lot better than I was the last time I updated so yay for that. my life is still going through some hardcore shit but I'm getting through it. I have lots of ideas for Gemini and Stiles because I just realized how similar they are at times. I wanna try something bit idk how you all will react. the next few chapters shall be silly happy fillers of Gemini's remaining week as a witch. **

**lets kick this shit.**


	11. Arrogant boy

Stiles was never good with fire. As a human or a witch, fire was no friend of Stiles. So of course when Jackson joked that he should make an exclusively flame broiled dinner he didn't attempt it. Well, not alone anyway. Derek was warily standing behind Stiles in the kitchen desperately wishing to be outside training with the pack. He was happy to help Stiles cook for the pack, but when he watched the short haired teen pull out a blow torch he suddenly wanted to watch the pack couples grope each other and call it training.  
"Stiles is this a good idea?" Derek asked eyeing it warily.  
"Of course" Stiles snorted "All I have to do is light fire to this alcohol covered shrimp"  
Derek didn't know if he should step back and protect himself or step forward and protect Stiles. He compromised by standing grabbing distance from the teen and watching over his shoulder. The thing about being an alpha is that you don't always have time for yourself. As it happens Stiles hadn't had a hair cut since the summer started and now his hair was a nice length. Still short but a nice upgrade from his buzz cut. As luck would have it Stiles was able to pull off a flawless execution of the flambé but when he turned around to brag to Derek he was met with wide eyes and a few smacks on the head from a dishtowel.  
"What the hell Derek?"  
"Your hair was on fire!" Derek pointed at him, dish rag still in hand  
Stiles looked up with his eyes and pouted slightly "whatever I still made the shrimp"  
Derek sighed, his shoulders going up with the intake of breath and his eyes rolling as he scrunched up his mouth and exhaled through his nose. His entire body was able to exude annoyance.  
"Well you might want to keep you're head back for the desert."  
Stiles grinned and turned his back to Derek "I hope you all like Baked Stilinski"  
Jackson later complained that there was hair in his dinner both Stiles and Derek snickered.

* * *

Gemini was literally twiddling her thumbs in regards to the witch situation as she laid in bed with Isaac.  
"Babe you're nervous"  
She made a noise in the back of her throat "I wonder why? Maybe it has something to do with the fact that there's a vicious Alpha werewolf that wants to kill us. Maybe it's the council of 49 witches that want to kill us. Or maybe its cause were out of orange juice!" She yelled sitting up and throwing her arms in the air  
Isaac was silent for a moment "I'm still not sure what you're angry about"  
She shot him a glare to kill the devil and he retreated immediately.  
"What the hell is even going on in my life?" She questioned "I am a 16 year old virgin living with my almost boyfriend in a house with one creepy almost adult and about 8 teenagers? How is this fair? How is this my life? I was only supposed to come here to monitor you crazy ass wolves and here I am neck deep in care and affection!"  
"I've never heard someone complain about receiving love before"  
She was silent at his words  
"It's strange" he continued, "you've always seemed so happy, so full of energy and smiles."  
"I am" she told him clutching her fists "I am so awesome its beyond control"  
"Sometimes when you say that your heart skips a beat" he told her softly  
"I am totally happy in every way shape and form Isaac"  
"Your heart is skipping again"  
She ignored him and moved closer to him resting her head on his stomach. They were quite for a while, in a strange and sad silence.  
"Are you okay?" He asked "usually you never stop talking"  
She huffed in amusement but didn't say anything  
"This isn't one of you're 'I like the quite' silences this is a 'why do I even exist' silences" he waited but she didn't reply "you're not as bad as you think you know" he mumbled  
"It's not just that" she said swiftly "I mean...sometimes I just get tired of hearing myself speak...my voice just drags on and on and God damn it's annoying."  
He frowned "I don't find you annoying"  
she didn't reply but they lapsed back into silence until Isaac spoke  
"I didn't know you were still a virgin"  
"The more you know" she mumbled  
He sighed "Gem I want to help but I need to know what you want"  
" I want a boy with lips like morphine, knock me off my feet" she whispered "And when I inhale my breath was lightning, my heart was thunder, my blood was wind crashing through me. The cascade of elements tempted by the Poseidon that is you're love. The ruby red apple that tempted Eve I bite and beg for more. Pain, punishment and love in the same. I want intensity that rivals the rain"  
Isaac hummed his appreciation for her words; it wasn't often that she let him hear any of her poetry so he tended to enjoy them. The meaning behind her words were not lost on him however. That didn't mean he knew how to respond though. Gemini was an enigma to him, the unanswered question that would save the world. She was a lot like Stiles in the talking and movement department. Never silent for or unmoving for more than minutes at a time. She never smelled honest even when she was telling the truth. She looked apologetic when mad and excited when afraid, she was an intensity to rival the rain. He sighed  
"We have two weeks until the full moon"  
She nodded  
"After that we'll see what happens"  
"Why do you want to wait?" she asked "I'm already apart of the pack"  
"Yeah but if you turn in the next two weeks we'll all be apart of a dead pack"  
"I just need to talk to the elder" she told him "she'll understand when I explain it all to her"  
"And if she doesn't?"  
Gemini was silent "we deal with it when it happens"  
"Will you stay even if you're not a wolf"  
"Do you want me too?"  
"Who else is going to love me?" It sounded a lot more corny than he meant it to  
"Aragont boy," she moved so she could kiss his cheek "love yourself so no one has to"  
Isaac smirked "you really are related to Deaton, you've got the whole cryptic speech thing going on"  
Gemini snorted "I'm adopted bitch"

* * *

Deaton caught the whole pack together an hour later. The pack was sitting in the living room about to watch The Amazing Spider again because that movie is beautiful. Deaton just showed up on the doorstep and knocked on the door with force.  
Derek opened the door with less attitude then Deaton expected  
"Derek" he nodded coming inside "I need to speak to my niece"  
"You were always nicer to me than my actually parents if I had to guess" Gemini said coming out of the kitchen with a bag of baby carrots "I know my past is a big blank slate no need for the family names" she winked at Jackson and he gave her a small sideways grin  
"Gemini we have a serious problem"  
She bit a carrot "what's up Doc?"  
Deaton may or may not have twitched "There are rumors around the witches council that you're boyfriend Tj won't let you go so easily. Tj and the other witches that claim to be associated with you could possibly be planning to go rouge an collect you before the set date"  
"Collect me?" She raised an eyebrow "What am I Mario Kart coins? Anyway that dick is not my boyfriend daddy-o." She glances over at Isaac briefly "Just a jerk that took to long."  
"None the less" Deaton says "we could have a big fight on our hands"  
"There was a set date?" Danny asks  
"Oh yeah didn't Gem tell you guys?" Isaac glanced round the room "If she turns at the end of the month then there going to come and kill us all"  
The silence in the room spoke volumes as everyone turned to look at Gemini.  
She smiled "Isaac's right of course, but it won't be a problem. Derek told me today that I'm not a wolf. Whatever Stiles did blocked it so" she clapped her hands and turned back to Deaton "It's been real pops but give the council my regards and tell Tj to go screw himself. Preferably with oh I don't know a loaded pistol? Or Voldomorts wand, or any other painful object that he could use to ram up his ass and go through his hard head."  
"That's from the whole pack" Scott called out  
"Tell him from me that the next time I see him I will personally rip him apart and keep him alive so we can see how long it takes for human appendages to dissolve in acid. I will pin his bleeding torso to a clinic table with sharp sticks dipped in his own shit and semen. I will skin the flesh from his body then dump maggots on what's left and let them eat him alive." the smile never left her face and that made the anger in her voice more unsettling. The room was silent and many members of the pack were wide eyed and shivering at her words  
Deaton nodded only slightly stunned at her words "I'll see what I can do." He looked slightly unsure but after a moment he stepped forward and gave Gemini a quick hug "You are like family to me"  
She smiled at him and he nodded to everyone before leaving.  
She took a big breath and stared at the door before turning to face the pack "Ready for the movie?"

* * *

**So...yeah! there is still some stuff to clear up after this trust me. um this chapter was a bit rushed ad short but Stiles would have killed me if i didn't end it there so yeah. comments/questions/gramatical errors?**

**also if you're gonna point out an error at least give me some story line critek you selfish grammer natzi sons of bitches. btw none of this is beta'd like...at all.**

**Yes the poetry is mine, except for the arrogant boy line, thast from an All Time Low song because they are musical messiah and they make me cry. there will be more poetry and possibly a song because of reasons and yeah. I've been trying to make these funny but like...This isn't the same silly story I started writing. theres so much more to it now and it's become a constanst part of my life. **


	12. Fluff

A proper explanation was necessary. So when Stiles and Derek dragged Gemini upstairs to her bedroom she answered all their questions without problems. Well, without a lot of problems at least.

"That is none of your business lady" she flipped her hair and crossed her legs

"Gemini" Derek flashed his eyes in warning

"I'll answer anything except TJ questions"

Derek wanted to argue but Stiles nodded "Fine but everything else is on the table?"

"Ask away Alphas"

There was silence as she sat there made her eyebrows raise. Stiles and Derek looked at each other in muted question.

Isaac sighed from down stairs "Ask her about the witches council! Or her adoptive parents! Or anything not TJ related"

"Tell us about the witches" Derek decided

"There like a giant spiteful family" she told them "we all went to the same school for witch craft and such."

"A school? Like Hogwarts?" Derek asked

Stiles looked at him

"What?" Derek looked at him "I understand pop culture references"

"It's nothing like Hogwarts it's public school with magic" she laughed "the social status is the same, pretty bitches to the top peasants at the bottom. The powerful wizards were either pushed to the top or shunned depending on certain aspects." She shrugged

"And where did you fall?" Stiles asked,

"My birth mother and father were two of the most powerful wizards in history. Moon academy was named after my father, but my parents weren't married because my mother fell in love with a squishy"

"Now you're just making things up," Stiles laughed

She rolled her eyes "squishes is the name for humans."

"So what happened to you?" Derek asked trying to get the story on track

"As a bastard child I was shunned by some, revered by few, desired by many, and approached by none." She sighed "In high school I was treated as an outsider so I chilled with the other outsiders" she shrugged "now I hold a position as one of the most powerful wizards in the world" she smirked "eat you're heart out Hermione

"Okay so you're well respected?" Stiles asked

"She will be when she's eighteen" Isaac said coming into the room, the rest of the pack coming in behind him.

"What he said" she moved over on the futon so he could squish next to her. The rest of the pack filled in at there alpha's feet.

"So what does that mean for you?" Derek asked

"Well since my birth mother is dead as far as I know my birth father keeps my records in the magical accounts. I get to do my magical job but I have to run everything past my father first. My foster family takes care of everything else."

"Okay how does this witches council thing work?"

"Me and 49 other witches have a state to watch over, the state we get assigned to works according to the amount of magic in the state or personal preference. California has the most magic."

"What about your foster family?"

"I'm going to College at UCLA" she grinned proudly "I graduated human school early and went to college at 16. I have two more years left. I visit them on the holidays and jazz" she shrugged

"You went to human school and witch school?"

"The witch school doubles as human school. You can chose to do one or both"

"So how do you deal with college and your job?"

"I get magical leave and excuses on going to class because the Dean is my father. That's also why I only have to do three years before I do my diploma. I just have to hand in the assignments."

"You're father is Sebastian Moon?" Lydia asked in surprise "he's like the greatest business man to walk the earth, he owns two colleges, has orcastrated multiple hostile take overs of family owned business still managed to win a Nobel piece prize" Lydia's cheeks were a bit pink at the end of her speech.

"Yet he still can't afford to care for his only child" Gemini smirked.

"Well we can afford to take care of you" Derek stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder "you're apart of my pack Gemini, were family now. Pack is forever."

"And his heart grew three sizes that day" Jackson muttered Danny shoved him gently but grinned none the less.

"I want to be apart of you're family" Danny said scooting over to Derek's feet. "If you'll let me,"

"I'm coming too," Jackson said latching onto Danny's side, they both looked up at Derek. Derek looked to Stiles in worry but he just nodded his head

"You're both welcome to the pack" he smiled at the boys and while it may have been a bit guarded both boys smiled back.

"Cool" Isaac grinned "New pack mates, you guys wanna go pee on things with me?"

Danny and Boyd scowled at him while Erica just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah lets go" Jackson and Isaac left the room grinning and the rest of the packs filled out slowly rolling there eyes. Soon it was just Derek and Stiles in the room.

"That was...unexpected" Derek said looking at Stiles

"That was wonderful!" Stiles was bouncing from foot to foot, his eyes were sparking purple with joy and he was the vision of excited. "That was such amazing progess! Lydia won't be far behind then all we have to worry about is Scott and Alison!"

"It might not be so easy" Derek said watching Stiles get worked up

"It was the family thing" Stiles said pacing "Danny loved the idea of the pack being a family, defending each other against all treats. Thats why they joined my pack in the first place, I babied them!" Stiles was on a tangent now "if we can get them to see there needs to be a balance between me and you then we can go back to having one big pack!" Stiles was levitating now, pacing rapidly on air flailing his arms as he built himself up.

"Stiles get down here" Derek grabbed at his hand and was met with air

"How can I get down when I feel like I'm going to fly!" He was jumping on air now laughing and at the idea of the packs becoming one, he didn't realize what was happening until his head hit the ceiling. "Ow" he glared at the roof for a moment before he realized. "Holy shit!" He yelled and instantly dropped from the sky, Derek caught him bridal style.

"You okay?" He gave Stiles a once over before he deemed him okay

Stiles hooked his arms around Derek's neck and planted a series of sloppy wet kisses on Derek's face.

"I flew Derek!" He screamed jumping down but not letting go of Derek's neck "I was in the air" he was vibrating and within seconds he was levitating again, Derek raped his arms around his waist and pulled him firmly against his body.

"Yes, you flew" Derek's voice was calm "you also covered me in your spit"

"Cause I flew mofo!" He yelled and planted a sloppy kiss on Derek's lips before ripping himself out of his grip and running down stairs screaming Gemini's name. As he bounded down the stairs Derek only heard him for a second before he realized that he had just been kissed. He could only stare at the space where Stiles had been and touch his lips in slight wonderment. He shook his head, then his arms, and then bounced on the tips of his feet. He shook himself out and threw his head back in an exaggerated sigh. 'I am going to bury that in the darkest regions on of mind' he took a step towards the door 'until I take a shower at least' he jogged out of the room and joined the rest of the pack downstairs. He blinked at the sight of Gemini and Stiles floating around the roof pretending to climb like Spiderman. Isaac and Jackson were outside circling a tree that they both wanted to pee on. Alison and Lydia were playing cards at the feet of Scott, Boyd and Danny. The boys were playing Dead or Alive four on the Xbox. Derek smiled softly and stood there unsure of what to do. He hadn't experienced a moment of true and utter peace since his sister had died. He didn't know how to sit around and have mindless fun anymore, not since before the fire.

"Hey Derek" Jackson yelled, he was holding a football in one hand and keeping Isaac at bay with the other "little help?"

"Sure" he said after a moment jogging out the front door to join the boys. He didn't see the twin grins that he was getting from Gemini and Stiles.

The more time the pack spent together the more they realized things. They saw that Jackson and Derek had a surprisingly close bond. Sometimes when Derek looked out of it Jackson would drag him away to do something stupid and distracting. Stiles and Scott were pretty sure they hugged a little sometimes too. Another thing they realized was that puppy piles were a real thing. For Stiles it usually started with Scott then Alison and Lydia, sometimes Isaac joined. For Derek it always started with Jackson, usually followed by Gemini or Danny. Erica and Boyd always came together and Isaac was always last. Stiles would always smile when he heard the first pitter-patter of his pack sneaking down the hall. The first group puppy pile was on a night Derek couldn't sleep. Stiles could hear the tossing an turning coming from Derek right next door so he got up to tell him to go to sleep. Except when he opened the door and saw Derek glaring at the ceiling, all he could do was laugh. He crawled up into the bed and curled up next to Derek and patted his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhhh" he hushed him and patted his chest "shhh"

"Stiles"

"SHHHHH" he patted him harder "Shhhh" he patted him softly. Derek made a small growl in his throat and Stiles rubbed up and down his chest shushing him slowly.

"It's okay Alpha" Stiles snuggled him and patted his stomach as he fell asleep "shhhh"

Derek made a drowsy noise and curled around Stiles, the teen just snuggled into his chest already asleep. Neither of them woke when both packs slowly filtered into the bed with them. When Stiles woke up he was aware that he would be dead if it wasn't for Derek. Derek's arms were shielding him from pack lying on top of them. Gemini had somehow managed to sneak under Derek's arms and snuggle into Stiles' back. Erica and Isaac were curled up at the foot of the bed around each other; Scott was laying half on top of them. Boyd, Jackson, and Danny were all lying across Derek and Stiles.

"Derek" he whispered, "wake up sleepy wolf."

"No"

"Derek I am being smothered by werewolves and I kind of need to pee. I'm pretty sure I have a morning woody and I want to take care of that. Not that I don't love this little bonding experience. I think it's cute as hell don't get me wrong." He stopped when Derek pressed their lips together. It was soft and sleepy but sweet and slightly urgent.  
Derek nuzzled Stile's face with his nose, eyes still closed "Stiles go to sleep"  
Stiles blinked at Derek, kissed him back gently and slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**I did it! I made a happy chapter! And I have another happy chapter coming! **

**On the other hand U haven't eaten in days and I've had four hours of sleep between two days. my babys sis is in the hospital, my musical director is trying to kill us, I haven't cut in weeks, I have another rehersal tomorrow, I have three finals and I realized how much I hate shirts.**

**And thats what you missed on Glee**


	13. Two Lost Souls

_Today_ was Stiles' day to shine. Dinner was made, Chicken parm with all the fixings. Homemade Tiramisu and ice cream with fresh apple pie for the critics. Derek took responsibility for both packs and got them out of the house for the day. Stiles batted his eyes and waved a steak in Derek's face and he was sold, he was just waiting for the packs to come home. Today makes one month of Gemini being apart of the pack and Stiles was going to milk it for all it was worth. For six days there has been nothing but mutual love, respect, and puppy piles. There's still some rocky turf between Erica and Alison and Scott and Isaac can go from best friends to lovers at war but they're trying. Everyone was trying and some are succeeding, nothing could have made Stiles happier. He invited his father and Chris and even Peter to come and eat with them. Stiles constantly worried about Peter. Peter, like Laura, was able to change into the actual animal shape of a wolf. This was the reason he decided to pull a Jacob Black and live his life out as a wolf in the forest around the house. He still came by and sometimes; he even trotted inside to lay his head at someone's feet when it was cold. So this morning he yelled that Human Peter was invited to dinner and Wolf Peter would get table scraps, he heard Peter howl in confirmation.

"Don't you talk to me with those...shouty capitols!" Stiles heard Gemini laugh as she walks into the house grinning at her cell phone. The rest of the pack trailed in behind her and stopped as they took in the kitchen. They could smell it before the saw it but the effect was still the same. The table in the kitchen was set up beautifully; around each plate was an origami flower. There was a bouquet of specific intoxicating red and white wolfs bane flowers he got from Deaton. Gemini kept walking forward until she bumped into Stiles.

"Something smells beautiful" she looked up and was face to face with exited glowing purple eyes.

"Happy one month!" He grinned and threw his arms around her. She stood stiff for a moment, frozen in shock, and then she immediately raped her arm around him tightly. He hugged her tightly, rocking back and forth squeezing her tighter when he felt her shake slightly. Her tears fell onto his shoulder and he smiled as she nuzzled herself into his body.

"I feel like a sap," she said pulling away, her own eyes were buzzing in their awkward double colored way. "Crying all over you"

"Shirts can be washed" Stiles said flicking one of her tears away "feelings can not"

Derek made a scoffing noise "Okay that was just a painful sentence" he stepped forward and Gemini turned around in perfect synchronization with him to rap their arms around each other.

"My Alpha" she said nuzzling the side of his face, his laughter rumbled through his entire body and vibrated Gemini as well.

"You've been a pleasure to have" he squeezed her once and they separated. "I couldn't have asked for a better pack member" he looked around the room "I couldn't ask for a better pack" the boys grinned at Derek and Erica rolled her eyes but her smile gave her away.

"I got you a present of course" Derek smiled at her

She grinned, "Presents are cool"

Derek pulled out a big decorative bag "I couldn't figure out what to give you so I got you a bunch of stuff I thought you might like."

She grinned and snapped her fingers; the bag disappeared from Derek's hand. "Thanks I'll look at them later"

"Come on guys!" Stiles said throwing an arm around Gemini "We don't want the food to get cold"

None of the adults that Stiles invited came except for Peter. He frowned (It was more of a pout really but don't tell him that) itching at the clothes Stiles had loaned him.

"What's wrong Peter?" Lydia smiled "Missing your fur?"

Stiles winced at her tone; Lydia never had and never would forgive Peter fully.

He smirked "Not as much as you're probably missing your peace of mind."

Her eyes narrowed at him and Allison's eyes shifted in-between the two of them nervously.

"_What_ is that supposed to mean"

"Nothing, forget I said anything" he took a sip of his water "I'm here to have a howling good time"

Lydia stood up, her hands moving to her hips "you've been howling outside my window."

Peter smirked but continued to eat his food, Lydia left the kitchen and no one moved to stop her.

"Well then" Alison started when Peter cut her off

"Don't talk hunny you're mouth is put to better use when it's raped around Scott's dick"

Alison jerked back and Scott's eyes flashed in anger, everyone else just looked nervously around the table.  
Gemini gave a nervous giggle "So I want seconds, anyone else?"

"Are you sure that's smart darling I thought a mountain was moving before I saw your thighs."

Gemini disappeared completely from the room with a choked sob. Isaac would have lunged for Peters throat if Derek hadn't grabbed him.

"That's enough Peter!" Stiles voice was firm and his eyes were glowing a dangerous purple "Leave"

"But Stiles you invited me" he blinked innocently

"Get. Out." The kitchen started to glow blue slightly

Peter smirked but got up none the less, he walked towards the door

"Watch out for the pack Stiles" he said walking out of the house "the things that Derek loves tend to burn away and turn to ash" he leapt into the air gracefully and soon he was running away on all fours. Derek's chair scratching against in the floor was a gunshot in the silence. Alison followed and soon Stiles was the only one in the kitchen. He stood there shaking trying to understand his emotions, the kitchen was still glowing. He took a breath and let his magic fade him away to follow Gemini's magic trail. He found her sitting in front of a small action figure on fire.

"You're not fat"

"Stiles I don't need reassurance" she stared into the fire "No one does, the people Peter insulted will be fine. I was just shocked is all. I'm used to people insulting me right off the bat, being around you guys has made me soft." The fire turned black "I forgot that I'm supposed to be the lonely powerful orphan that has to fend for myself."

"Technically you're not an orphan," he pointed out

"My father doesn't love me. He didn't love my mother either. He sees me as the leftovers of an arranged relationship and he wants to throw me away. My mother took care of me with her squishy husband for about a year until she had her own kid. I don't know why she gave me up but I guess she knew I was trouble."

"Maybe her squishy didn't want his kid around my magic."

"Or maybe you're father didn't want you around all the squishys. Maybe since he wasn't happy he didn't want you to be happy either."

"That's" she looked up to him with a smile 'insightful"

"I am a bucket of knowledge" he winked at her, flashing his eyes

"You're the only other witch that can do that," she told him, flashing her own eyes

"Really? That's so cool. Dose that make me special?"

"Is your father a powerful witch? If not you got it from your mother"

Stiles blinked slowly "My mother was a witch?"

Gemini looked up to him "Maybe. I bet she was beautiful if you're genetics are any indication into her eyesight"

Stiles grinned trying to shake off the thought of his mother until later. "We have the same nose and mouth Gemini" he rolled his eyes "My mother would have loved you."

They were silent for a few minutes and watched the fire crackle after Gemini turned it back to the proper color.

"Is that Ash from pokemon?" Stiles asked sitting next to her on the ground

"Looks like I turned" she leered at him "Ash to ashes"

Stiles blinked at her and despite himself he started to laugh, she followed and soon they were both laughing like idiots in front of the fire. They clung to one another that night and at some point their laughs turned to tears, their pain turned to love. At some point their words turned to kisses, their hugs turned to caresses and their bodies intertwined. At the apex of the night there magic intertwined and their souls cried out for one another. That night two lost souls, two halves of one whole, were made one.

* * *

**...I don't even know guys. this was not what I had planed to happen in this chapter, There were supposed to be pack cuddles and Peter was supposed to be apart of the pack but Peter just wrote himself...Muse!Stiles is happy though so yeah.**

**My father is being more dickish tha usual, my sister's surgery is going a lot better, my eating and sleeping schedule is fucked to all hell. my parents are on the verge of splitting up for good this time.**

**and thats what you missed on Glee.**


	14. Heat of The Moment

The morning after wasn't as bad as expected.  
"Stiles wake up" Gemini mumbled, her face was lying on his chest. "We did something bad"  
"I wouldn't necessarily call it bad" Stiles finally said "it wasn't bad for me at least"  
"It wasn't bad" she amended "it was pretty damn good if I must say but this is still a problem"  
"Yeah" Stiles bit his lip "this is a problem"  
"Don't get me wrong it was fun"  
"Yeah it was a lot of fun" Gemini nodded  
"It just felt kind of..."  
"Wrong?"  
"Yeah" Stiles nodded "it felt really wrong"  
"But our magic" she made a face "I think our magic enjoyed that more than we did"  
"Why do you say that?" Stiles asked  
"Well" she sat up "I'm pretty sure we fell asleep in the woods and we should probably go back there"  
Stiles grinned at her and sat up as well "But deep space is beautiful this time of year"  
She rolled her eyes "what else is there for us to do here?"  
"Well" Stiles raped his hand around her waist "I once promised myself I would do it many different times, in many different positions"  
She laughed "might as well get it out of our system then" she kissed him gently "many different positions?"  
"And many different times" they shared a predatory grin and got lost in each other once again.

About four hours later Stiles decided it was indecent to fly around naked 'what if NASA sees us?' Gemini grudgingly agreed and now they were just floating.  
"And I'm free" Stiles sang "Free falling!"  
"I think you mean free floating" she grinned  
He laughed, "So what are we going to do?"  
"About which problem?"  
"The most recent one" he said "the pack is going to smell it on us, unless deep space deflects the smell of devirginization."  
Gemini shrugged "We'll tell them the truth. I kind of have Isaac, you sort of have Derek. Were both kinda spoken for in way or another. Maybe this will wake them up to what they've been missing. We tell them the truth"  
"And what is the truth?"  
"It's Tuesday" she smirked "it was the heat of the moment."

* * *

The pack took the news a lot better than expected with the exception of Isaac. They all made jokes about them tearing holes in the universe by having two virgins lose it at once. Lydia, Alison, Erica and Gemini had a screaming party, jumping up and down included. Scott tackled his friend to the floor and Danny batted his eyes at him and whispered 'me next'. Jackson rolled his eyes at both of them but he declared that a foursome was in order for heat weak, Lydia didn't object.  
"Gemini" he looked at her, his puppy eyes filled with tears "we were supposed to wait until my heat kicked in. I though we had something special"  
"Don't you give her any of that shit Isaac" Stiles stepped up to defend her "Gemini has been dealing with a lot of shit and you're not helping at all. Is it a surprise she ran to someone that was giving her love and affection? You want to be with her exclusively? Man up and fix you're mistakes."  
Gemini draped herself around Stiles "My hero" she batted her eyelashes at him and giggled "Isaac I have serious feely feels for you" she stepped towards him "I'm putting myself and other people at risk to be with you, to be with the pack. I want to be here with you but with...everything were going through. All my emotions were a bit wackles and I fell into temptation." She looked back at Stiles "gangly short haired temptation"  
"What did I do wrong?" Isaac pouted but he already knew the answer. The rest of the pack dispersed to give them some privacy until it was just Derek, Stiles, and Isaac.  
"Lets cut the crap babe" Gemini gave him a sad smile and lifted up her shirt. The boys in the room winced at the sight of her scars, Isaac had left his claws imprinted in her stomach. "I didn't mind" she said quietly "and I still don't but last night was so different. Stiles was gentle and caring and he showed me that I deserved to be loved" She looked into Isaacs eyes and waited, the ball was in his court now.  
"I know that you had to deal with a lot" he licked his lips "while you're abuse was verbal and mine was physical we still had the same scares. We still felt the same pain and maybe I took advantage of that. I had someone that was already cracked and instead of trying to fix you I caused more damage. So I'm sorry. I'm gonna try to do right by you"  
"You definitely just quoted a Tyler Perry movie" she grinned closing the distance between them  
He hugged her tightly "I've got to keep up with black culture since you make an effort to deal with me."  
She laughed "you and your indie hipster trash" she teased kissing him gently "So this is it?" She asked  
He nodded "be my girlfriend Gemini Moon?"  
"Yes"  
"Will you ever leave me?"  
She smiled "Never" she kissed him again "how about you?"  
"Never" he smiled

Derek was in a bad mood. He wasn't exactly sure why but he knew that he felt like complete and utter shit. Not physically, not even mentally. It was his heart that hurt. Every time he looked at Gemini and Isaac, happy and in love his chest felt tight. It got even worse when he caught wind of the left over smell of Stiles on her. He knew they had sex and he was honestly okay with that.  
"You're sulking" Jackson pointed out  
"I don't sulk"  
"If you want to sulk over Stiles could you do it in your room?"  
"I am not sulking over Stiles, why would I sulk over Stiles?"  
Jackson gave him a look "we still share dreams Derek"  
Derek's glare softened slightly "I may be sulking a little bit"  
"There's no need to worry" Jackson patted his back "You're emotionally stifled but Stiles is an idiot" he got up to leave the living room and Derek followed. His body was sluggish as he took one step at a time up the stairs. He went to his room and laid down, he pulled the covers over his head. 'Fuck you Jackson, fuck you Alpha, fuck you witches. Just fuck you all' he thought 'I am so done with all these feelings and shit. I'm never leaving this bed. Alpha hibernation is a thing now.'  
Stiles walked into the room then "Derek" he smiled at the lump that growled on him from the bed "you're not supposed to go to bed sulky"  
"I'm not sulking!" He threw the covers off his body "I'm hibernating"  
He rolled his eyes "And I'm a fox demon"  
"Wouldn't surprise me you sneaky little shit" he watched as Stiles made his was over to the bed. Stiles crawled in and curled up to Derek.  
"What's wrong Alpha Hale?" He asked letting Derek nuzzle his face all over his neck and face.  
"You smell like her"  
Stiles snorted "My dick was in her about an hour ago did you think I would smell like lavender?" he noticed how Derek stiffened for a moment "Is this about Gemini?" He asked pushing Derek back to look at his face "Are you upset because we had sex"  
"I'm not upset"  
"I don't need to be a wolf to know I was just lied too."  
They sat there in elongated silence until Derek finally gave  
"Why Gemini?"  
Stiles shrugged "It was the heat of the moment. We don't have any feelings towards each other it was mindless teenage sex. We were both vulnerable and magical and we ended up doing it" Stiles looked into his eyes "Besides I'm sort of in a relationship with this super possessive Alpha"  
Derek's lip twitched "An alpha you say?"  
Stiles nodded "he's strange though. Its a few days until his heat and he's about to go into hibernation"  
"Well maybe you should keep you're alpha company"  
"Yeah" Stiles kissed Derek gently "Maybe I should"

* * *

**so sterekmess from Tumblr put up a gif with the caption 'A scene in which he's all "Fuck you Alphas, fuck everyone, I'm done. Never leaving this bed again. Alpha hibernating is now a thing". Nuff said' so thats where that came from =D**

**YAY! Isaac says he's gonna stop hurting Gem and Stiles and Derek are basically canon in this story!~**

**I probably have some notes for this chapter but I took an unexpected nap and Now I have to write a story for my writers workshop. **


	15. Family

The offset of relationships and stress in the pack must have pushed their heat back for another few weeks or so. It was not uncommon for packs to have shifting heats, it just made everyone uncomfortable, and they were like periods. You get yourself prepped and ready to face it with a loud shout of 'COME AT ME BRO!' only for it to leave you high and dry with a laugh of 'ain't nobody got time for that'.

Gemini and Stiles were joined at the hip despite their mate's obvious aversion to it. They had always been together but only now did that pack realize how much. They were always sitting intertwined on the couch giggling and whispering using magic to keep the wolves from hearing. It had never really been an issue, until it was.  
"Hey jealous wolf" Stiles said walking into the kitchen arms linked with Gemini  
"are you seething with primal rage yet?" Gemini asked bumping her hips with Stiles "Gonna grunt out your displeasure in Latin?"  
"How about you Isaac? You ready to rip my head off yet?" Stiles leaned over and rubbed his head against Gemini's "Gonna nuzzle me to death and drown me in tears?"  
Both of the wolves just rolled their eyes while Scott and Boyd snickered.  
"Come on baby" Stiles said to Gemini "Lets go take a nap"  
"Can we cuddle?" She asked fluttering her eye lashes at him  
"We can do more if our boyfriends don't mind" Stiles winked and left the room humming something that sounded suspiciously like One More Night by Maroon 5  
"This is your fault Derek" Isaac said once the witches were up the stairs.  
"How is this my fault?" He didn't stop abusing the apple with his pocket knife  
"We have to trust them and give them there space" Isaac mimicked Derek's voice  
"We do!" Derek sounded tired  
"They had sex Derek!" Isaac snapped again his eyes burning blue. "I haven't even had sex with her yet! And I'm damn well sure Stiles isn't asking you to loosen up his buttons"  
There was a gaffing laugh before Stiles and Gemini phased through the roof and landed onto the kitchen floor.  
"I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe!" Gemini choked  
"But you keep fronting, saying what you gon do to me" Stiles was laughing so hard he almost couldn't get the word out  
"But I ain't see nothing!" They sang together and erupted into laughter, there were actual tears coming down their faces. They squirmed around the floor kicking and stamping and all together losing their shit. After a while everyone was laughing, some at them and some with them.  
"You guys are cute as fuck" Stiles laughed calming down a bit  
"Stiles is like my brother" Gemini threw a hand around his shoulder "we'd have to be drunk, high, and on an acid trip for that to happen again. You're the only one for me Isaac"  
"Like wise for you Derek" Stiles rolled his eyes "you'd think we'd be the one's with the insecurities in these relationships"  
Gemini gave an exaggerated sigh "I guess girls just have to do all the work"  
"Stop playing the games!" Stiles sounded scandalized "I am not the girl!"  
"He never kisses me in public" Gemini complained in his voice "and he never touches me, I'm not made of glass!"  
"I was high!" Stiles tried to defend himself "and what about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"You're a sex addict!"  
"You were my first time!" She yelled tackling him, they wrestled on the kitchen floor before breaking off into laughter again.  
"Ya'll mother fuckers need Jesus" Boyd muttered through a mouth full of chocolate chip pancakes  
"Do you really want people like us in a church?" Stiles asked,  
"Fuck you I went to church! I taught Sunday school" Gemini announced  
More than one person scoffed at her, she jumped to her feet "I am a Christian!"  
"Are you serious?" Boyd swiveled in his chair  
"Yes!" She screamed "I know the hymns and a good couple of bible versus off the top of my head"  
"John 3:16"  
"For God so loved the world he gave his only begotten son so that whosoever believeth in him shall not perish"  
"But have ever lasting life" Boyd finished smiling at her "That's surprising"  
"Yeah I know" she shrugged "Me and God have our disagreements but he's there for me when I come crying. More than I can say for humanity. God blessed me enough for me to stumble into these woods and find friends like you. He's given me a family and someone to love me; he's been there for me through it all. It's not what I do when I'm acting stupid around the house that he judges me on, it's the way I am when the shit hits the fan."  
Boyd looked like he was going to cry, he patted her on top of her head as he walked past on his way out of the kitchen.  
"Well that was cute as fuck" Isaac grinned  
"Hush" she told him going over to sit on his lap  
Stiles made a not so subtle coughing noise and looked at Gemini  
"Hey Isaac let's go upstairs" she murmured into his ear rubbing her hand along his chest  
"Yeah" he nods looking absent. She gets up swinging her hips and smirking at him over her shoulder, he tripped over himself following her up the stairs.  
"What's all that about?" Scott asked  
"I want to bring Gemini home and introduce her to my dad" Stiles bit his lip  
"Why?"  
"She lived here before I was born but maybe my dad will know who her mother was. So she's going to butter up Isaac before I take her to meet my dad."  
"Why does she need to butter up Isaac?" Scott pouted  
"He'll never be able to introduce her to his father, or anyone in his family for that matter" Derek said frowning  
"Oh."

* * *

"Stiles I feel bad" Gemini had her feet up on his dash board "He didn't look upset but he nuzzled my neck and whimpered." She was biting her lip and fidgeting more than usual. Stiles figured he could just give her one of his Aderall if she kept this up  
"You have nothing to feel bad about" He kept trying to keep her calm but nothing was working.  
"God what if he hates me, I keep pushing lines Stiles!" She was close to freaking out "I've spent the last two weeks fucking with him! An now I go and pull some shit like this"  
"Oh my god shut up!" He snapped his fingers, Gemini blinked because now she was chewing on a mouth full of candy corn. "You will be fine, Isaac can't hate anyone. He loves you, he loves you a lot, and it's fucking gross honestly. You're almost as bad as me and Derek and were pretty damn bad. Remember that time on the couch during Iron man 2? God I can't wait for Iron Man 3 like holy hell we have to go and see that shit together. Were taking Scott and Erica too because she's my Catwoman and he's my Batman." She gave him a thumbs up as she took one candy corn out of her mouth and stuffed it in his mouth.  
They were at the house in a few minutes; Stiles parked outside and looked over at his companion  
"Ready to unlock the secrets of the past?"  
Gemini rolled her eyes "I remember this house" she slid out of the truck slowly and waited for Stiles to join her, they walked towards the house hand in hand.  
"Dad!" Stiles yelled out "Come meet my friend"  
"Stiles I've already met Scott" yelled from the kitchen  
Gemini laughed so hard she had to clutch at her stomach  
"That's not Scott's laugh"  
Stiles pulled Gemini into the kitchen "Dad this is Gemini, she's the neighborhood pain in the ass"  
Gemini scoffed and stood straight "Hello Sheriff Stilinski, My name is Gemini-"  
"Moon" The sheriff finished "Gemini Moon"  
Gemini blinked "Yeah, that's me"  
The Sheriff stood and grabbed Gemini's hand "Hello Gemini, you can call me Simon"  
She cast an unsure look at Stiles but he just shrugged looking confused as well "I think I'll stick with Sheriff for now."  
"Sure, that's great." He smiled brightly and led her to a chair "sit down, would you like something to drink, something to eat"  
"We ate before we got here" Stiles said sitting in the chair next to her, she immediately slumped against his side.  
"I'm good" she said shyly  
"No she won't" he flicked her forehead "she'll take a bottle of water"  
She pouted but said nothing. The Sheriff looked startled  
"Are you two" he point his finger at the two of them looking sick "are the two of you together"  
His tone struck a chord in the both of them, they clasped hands  
"What if we were?" Stiles narrowed his eyes  
"Would that bother you Simon?" His name came out of her mouth as a literal hiss  
He coughed "It would make me rather uncomfortable" he sat down looking a mixture of sick and scared  
"And why is that?" Gemini asked leaning forward  
"Well" The Sheriff ran a hand through his hair "I've known you since you were born" he was grabbing for words under the scrutiny of both teenagers  
"Since I was born?" Gemini asked loosening up a it "so that means you know my mother?"  
"Yes" he was cautious "I knew you're mother."  
"Knew?" Gemini slumped back against Stiles with a frown "So my mother is dead?"  
"I'll answer your question if you answer mine" the Sheriff was adamant "Are you dating my son"  
"No I'm not dating Stiles, he's like family to me" she snapped "now could you please answer my question"  
"Yes" he answered after a second "your birth mother's dead, she has been for years now"  
Stiles cursed softly and drew her into a hug  
"She loved you Gemini" he told her firmly "She was depressed for weeks after you're father took you away from her."  
"Did you know her very well?" Gemini asked quietly practically melting into Stiles  
"I did" he nodded "I knew her before you were born, before you were even conceived. She went through a lot for you during her pregnancy but she refused to give you up. She was a real fighter; she could never take a life. She was beautiful and terrible and everything all raped into one." The Sheriff rubbed his hand through his hair again "She was magic"  
"You knew about her magic?" Gemini was silent as Stiles took over for her; she looked drained  
"She was one of the most powerful witches the world has ever known, you've been doing magic since you were a toddler." He laughed once "and now you're back, she told me this would happen. She said that you would come back when Beacon Hills needed the Magic of ages."  
He chuckles "I never understood all the mombo jumbo your mother and Deaton spoke about half the time. It took me months to understand what was going on when the werewolves came back to Beacon Hills"  
"Dad" Stiles was at a loss for words, he had known. It seemed like he had known for a really long time.  
"It's okay Stiles, you were just protecting the people you care about. Now it's time I do the same. There are a lot of things I need to tell you kids"  
"I can see that" Stiles sounded almost breathless "Dad are you a witch"  
The Sheriff gave him a small smile "No son I was never a witch, my past goes in the opposite direction but it leads right back to the magic, right back to your mother. I loved her so much" he took a deep breath and pressed on "You're mother saved me from myself and I owe her more than my life. I owe her my sanity and my soul, I owe your mother my honest to God soul.  
"My mother or his?" Gemini asked, she had moved out of his hug, opting instead to intertwine their fingers.  
"Both"

* * *

**Is that a clifhanger? I believe it's a clif hanger. omg it's my first clifhanger. **


	16. Past

Gemini tilted her head to the side slightly; eyebrows meshed in confusion "I'm confused, you loved both our mothers?" She slumped back onto Stiles "I don't understand anything anymore"  
"Are you saying you cheated on mom with Gemini's mom?" Stiles asked, his voice was unsure.  
The Sheriff sighed "No I didn't cheat on your mother with Gemini's mother" he gave a small sigh "that would be pretty amazing considering both of you have the same mother" he let that sink in for a moment. Slowly Gemini moved away from Stiles, she avoided looking in his direction as she stood up slowly.  
"Stiles is my brother?" She asked at the same time he said "I have a sister?"  
"Yes to both questions" he nodded, he watched as Gemini and Stiles stared at each other.  
"Is there a law against incest?" Stiles asked suddenly looking at his father; Gemini gave a broken hiccup of a laugh and dived down to the trash can to throw up. Stiles winced but didn't move to comfort her or hold her hair back; he was busy fighting down the bile in his own throat.  
"Is there something I should know?" The Sheriff asked sitting back  
"Nothing much" Stiles said staring at Gemini  
"I lost my virginity to my brother" She moaned into the trash can  
"Just...that" he used his hands to gesture lamely at Gemini  
The Sheriff put his head in his hands and fought the urge to weep.

When everyone had calmed down they moved their conversation to the living room. Gemini sat curled up in the floor with a can of ginger ale leaning against Stile's leg. The Sheriff sat across from them.  
"How's your stomach?"  
"Empty" she said softly "are you gonna tell me about my mom?"  
"I'm going to tell both of you everything. Gemini, my name is Simon, and before I was a Sheriff I was a hunter."  
"A hunter? Like with animals and stuff?" Stiles asked  
"Or with like monsters and stuff" Gemini finished  
"Monsters" he smiled at the kids "I hunted werewolves, wendigos, demons, vampires, and witches"  
Stiles bumped Gemini and grinned at her "I told you Vampires were real"  
"Now is not the time" she hushed him  
"There was a witches council meeting here about 20 years back, your mother was one of the witches. She lived here before I did and she owned a little bakery in town called Cream On, she was a big Aerosmith fan." he chuckled "I had just moved to the town about six months before and was living in a small apartment with your mother. We had only been dating for two months but we were already in love."  
Gemini and Stiles cooed  
"I hadn't told her I was a hunter and she didn't tell me she was a witch. We both had our secrets but we had a system and it worked. While I was with her I didn't hunt, I didn't look for cases and run around killing things. She kept me grounded, she was like an anchor while I was lost at sea. Things were fine until an old hunting buddy of mine called me up. Told me there was a witches meeting scheduled and that I should keep my eyes open, said he might come up with a few friends to help. That was probably the only reason I realized the way your mother was acting. She was flitting out and around the house more often the week before the meeting. She told me all the herbs she was burying were for recipes she wanted to try out, if i was a lesser man I would have believed her. The meeting was on Saturday so on Thursday I confronted her about it. She broke and told me everything, told me she was a witch. She told me she knew I was a hunter but she loved me, and God help me I loved her too. I called up my hunting buddies and told them I had everything under control."  
Gemini cooed this time "That's cute as hell"  
"We were" The Sheriff nodded "she kept the witches under control like she promised and in turn I kept her safe, everything went beautifully. For three years things went like that, I pretended to beat the witches and they kept there councils. We got married that forth year and the fifth year was when she finally told me what happens at the meetings." His face fell "Witches have a tendency not to mate with other witches. At the meetings they take two witches, based on power and social status, and they put them together for them to mate, sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't. That fifth year your mother was chosen, they finally found a witch to match her powers. She cried for days and destroyed half the forest when she found out." He gave a small smile "I told her that I understood, it was her duty to carry on the line of witches. That was the first time she ever did magic for me, she started to glow and things started to float all over the place. That night she went with Sebastian Moon and two months later she conceived. Gemini was born almost a year later on March 11th 1995. A month later she got pregnant again and Stiles was born on February 19th" he smiled at the kids "the two of you were you're mothers world, she pampered you and spoiled the both of you rotten." The smile fell off his face "then your father came by to visit you Gemini, the first time in 4 years he comes to visit you. He throws a magical fit and leaves with you, trashes out loft and breaks out things and just leaves. Hell he put me in the hospital for a week" His eyes looked hollow "being away from the two of you at such a young age drained her completely. Witches raise their children by lending them their magic until they're old enough to sustains magic on their own. When they get old enough they give the magic back to the parent, but the parent can siphon off some of the magic as long as the child is close. When Sebastian took you Gem, your mother lost half of her magic. You were too far away for her to share the magic between the two of you so she gave it all to you. Then Stiles went quiet without you around, he was mute until the age of 8 when his mother was first diagnosed with cancer. She could have healed herself but then she would have left you both without magic. Stiles was still having separation anxiety from losing Gemini so you're mother used the last of her magic to wipe his memory, She gave the rest of her magic to you and let the cancer take her." The sheriff was crying, tears were streaming down his face at a steady pace.  
"So this is my fault"  
The sheriff looked up sharply as both of the kids spoke together  
"We killed mom" Stiles said sliding onto the floor next to Gemini  
"No!" The Sheriff moved to the floor "Look at me you two, you are in no way responsible for your mother's death."  
The two teens looked at him with blank faces and dead eyes  
"Stiles, Gemini listen to me" he took them both by the chins and made them look at him. "You did not ask to be brought into this world, you are not responsible for the things that happened when you couldn't even talk."  
"John" Gemini said suddenly "I didn't kill my mother"  
"Right" he smiled at her encouragingly "neither of you are responsible for your mother's death."  
"My father killed my mother" she said, her eyes flickering between normal and blue green, Stiles looked at her in sudden realization.  
"Your father killed our mother" he repeated, his eyes flickering as well  
"No" John shook his head "No one is responsible for your mother's death, we can't blame people in anger"  
"Sebastian Moon" Stiles said at the same time as Gemini "Killed our mother"  
"God damn it" John cursed and stood up looking around at the levitating things. They were illuminated in blue, green, and purple and vibrating in the air. "You need to calm down"  
"I don't know about you but I'm calm as a button" Stiles said getting up  
"If there's anyone calmer than me he's dead" Gemini said getting up as well "Just like Sebastian Moon is going to be" she hissed, a vase broke behind her  
"You can't kill your father" John said stepping towards them  
"I'm not killing my father" she said  
"She's killing a sperm donor" Stiles spat, something crashed into the wall. Both of the kids were glowing and growling, John didn't know what he expected. Tears maybe, a few curse words and some screaming, but murderous intent? That's not what he was expecting at all. He did the only thing he could and pulled out his cell phone, he dialed Derek.

* * *

**okay so here's the deal guys. My laptop is being a bish and Word has literally disappeared so I'm using a ghetto replacement so the grammar on here is probably fucked to all hell. I shall continue to try and update on the regular but with the laptop on the fritz and my Musical rehearsals getting kicked up idk guys. but honestly I'll try**

**AND thanks guys, for sticking with me through the plot, and dealing with my crazy ass notes, and for reviewing! Reviews honestly make my day and I smile and tear up when I get them so thanks. (also the follower count for this story is 69 lol)**

**in other news I'm starting to get over my first 'love' and I accidentely touched the junk of my crush during drama class, I made a new friend and he ships sterek and he's very pretty and sweet nd likes cats. also I'm re watching Season 2 of Supernatural and OMFG MINY MOOSE AND BABY TIGER OMFG 3**

**and thats what you missed on glee. **


End file.
